Traición
by Alice Cavallari
Summary: Todo indicaba que este era un día perfecto. Tan perfecto que le enfermaba. Ahora que tenían la oportunidad, no iban a desaprovecharla. Pero la duda era, ¿ayudarían al castaño a regresar a como era hace diez años o terminarían con su vida cuando tuvieran la oportunidad? Sólo les quedaba el consuelo de que él los traicionó primero.
1. Chapter 1

**Clasificación**: T-M

* * *

**Traición**

**::**

**_"Un Amigo, es un enemigo que aún no te ha atacado"_**

**_Amaury Rodríguez  
_**

* * *

_Prólogo_

Era un bonito día. El cielo estaba pintado de un azul muy hermoso y tenía como compañía nubes distribuidas junto con un sol que iluminaba todo, además de que corría un ligero aire muy agradable. En pocas palabras hacía un clima estupendo. Todo indicaba que este era un día perfecto.

―¡Fuego!

Tan perfecto que le enfermaba.

¿Por qué el día estaba tan jodidamente hermoso en una situación como esta? Le parecía una ironía que, a pesar de todo, los días tenían que mostrarse tan despejados porque era la señal de que sin importar lo que pase, el mundo tiene que seguir girando. Como deseaba que el mundo se hubiera detenido en aquel instante en que toda esta pesadilla comenzó.

Iba corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, acompañado de sus amigos, para llegar al lugar acordado. Esquivaban balas, flechas y ataques de armas de esas endemoniadas cajas. Y Gokudera Hayato solamente tenía un pensamiento en su mente: _¿por qué todo se había ido a la mierda? _

―¡Mátenlos a como dé lugar!

Ah, claro.

―Bastardos―oyó rugir a Yamamoto.

El joven se detuvo y activó su espada.

―¡No seas estúpido! ―dijo desesperado―No pierdas tiempo en intentar luchar con ellos.

Si hubiera una oportunidad de detenerlos no estarían corriendo como niños asustados, él más que nadie debería saberlo.

―Tu nivel de combate es de cuerpo a cuerpo―comentó Mukuro mientras activaba su tridente―Pero el mío no lo es.

Yamamoto soltó un chasquido de fastidio y siguió con el paso. Las ilusiones de Mukuro comenzaron a aparecer por todos lados, al menos eso les daría un poco tiempo. Continuaron casi sin ningún problema, disparos aquí, maldiciones por allá y mentadas hacia ellos; le daban ganas de detenerse y golpear a todos, pero ya faltaba poco. Sólo tenían que soportar un poco más y podrían darle fin a todo este infierno

―¡Cuidado! ―gritó Ryohei

Una criatura cubierta de llamas anaranjadas apareció frente a ellos. Rugió con toda su fuerza y corrió al ataque, _a atacarlo a él _precisamente. Como pudo, esquivó la garra del animal (si así se le podía considerar).

―¡Mierda! ―gritó enojado.

Estaba a un paso de activar su arma cuando...

**_¡BOOM!_**

Antes de que él o cualquiera de sus amigos pudiera haber hecho algún ataque, algo había impactado a la criatura.

―¡Mujer estúpida!

Desde arriba de un edificio en llamas, logró ver a Haru con su arma. Detrás de ella había otras personas, listas para el ataque. Sostenida de un arnés, Haru saltó del edificio hasta llegar frente a ellos. Se quitó su protección y apuntó con su arma a la criatura.

―¡Fuego! ―gritó a todo pulmón.

Desde el edificio, sus compañeros atacaron nuevamente y le dieron a la criatura.

―¡Kyoko-chan, ahora!

De un punto que no había visto, la chica salió y aventó su caja contra la criatura. Ésta comenzó a absorber todas las llamas que le rodeaban.

―E-ese es... ―susurró Lambo asustado al ver cómo había quedado―¿Natsu?

El ahora pequeño león dio un amigable rugido, quiso acercarse a ellos pero Haru disparó al suelo y Natsu saltó con sorpresa, posteriormente miró a los jóvenes confundido.

―¡Hay que continuar! ―dijo Kyoko mientras recogía su caja―No durará mucho en ese estado.

―Creí que ya no había más cajas del Cielo―dijo Chrome sorprendida

―Es la última―respondió la chica.

Avanzaron un poco, pero Natsu los estaba siguiendo.

―Maldición―susurró Yamamoto―No nos deja en paz

―Tal vez ya se calmó―dijo Lambo con un voz de pena hacia el pequeño león. Divisó a I-pin a lo lejos―¡Chicos, ya estamos cerca!

Entonces Natsu rugió. Los chicos se detuvieron y lo miraron, el pequeño comenzó a dar leves convulsiones; luego, todo su cuerpo se comenzó a rodear de llamas anaranjadas.

―¡Se está transformando de nuevo! ―declaró Kyoko―Es increíble, la cantidad de llamas impuras son demasiadas.

―¡No se detengan! ―ordenó Haru

Los compañeros de la joven Miura habían atacado nuevamente antes de que Natsu se transformara por completo. A pesar del desastre que estaba a un paso de desatarse, miró a la Haru y se encontró con esos ojos marrón que tanto adoraba, éstos reflejaban una tremenda determinación; era ridículo incluso pensar en que, a pesar de estar cubierta de mugre, se veía tan guapa como siempre. Haru también lo miró y después asintió, él supo que debían continuar.

Otra vez corrían, ahora acompañados de Kyoko y Haru. El lugar estaba en llamas, era increíble que un bonito día se viera como el infierno mismo. Le partía el corazón ver como la mansión Vongola caía en ruinas. Las pocas personas que estaban de su lado, atacaban a los enemigos para darles tiempo, si todo salía bien (no es que tuvieran otra opción en realidad), sus sacrificios no serían en vano.

―Somos muy pocos―dijo Ryohei con preocupación

―Eso es obvio―comentó Hibari con disgusto en su voz―Le tienen miedo, por eso le hacen caso.

Se acercaron hasta el límite de la mansión, ahí estaban I-pin, Futa e Irie Soichi, los tres lucían sucios y cansados. Lambo le dio un fuerte abrazo a I-pin y después a Futa. Soichi los miró con seriedad, él sostenía una bazooka en sus manos.

―¿Dónde está Giannini? ―preguntó Hibari al no verlo en ningún lugar.

I-pin y Futa bajaron las miradas, mientras que Soichi se aferró más a la bazooka

―No lo logró―susurró Futa

Soichi sacudió un poco su cabeza y luego dijo:

―Una vez que ustedes estén allá, nos retiraremos inmediatamente. Iremos a la base y después I-pin y Futa se les unirán. ¿Quieren que alguien más vaya?

―No―respondió de inmediato―Capaz y uno tenga la intención de matarlo.

―Pero si no logramos descubrir qué fue lo que pasó, vamos a hacer eso ¿verdad, Hayato?

Gokudera frunció un poco el ceño y luego asintió.

―Ya lo sé, mujer estúpida. Ese fue el acuerdo al que llegamos.

Soichi tosió falsamente para volver a tener su atención.

―Pónganse en posición.

Los siete Guardianes y las dos chicas se pusieron en fila, listos para ser disparados por la bazooka

―Recuerden que sólo su mente será la transportada diez años al pasado, por lo tanto no se alteren si se ven más jóvenes.

―Eso quedó claro cuando explicaste el funcionamiento―dijo Mukuro con sarcasmo.

Chrome le pegó en el hombro.

―Es bueno ver que por lo menos te queda algo de humor―Gokudera rodó los ojos―Hazlo de una vez.

Soichi estaba a un paso de dispararles cuando un ataque de llamas le dio en la espalda, quemándosela en el proceso.

―¿Acaso harán un viaje sin mi?

La sangre se les heló al oír esa voz juguetona llena de sadismo. Soichi había soltado la bazooka y antes de que **_él_** pudiera tomarla, I-pin se interpuso.

―Muévete―le ordenó.

I-pin no lo pensó y comenzó a atacarlo. Haru había aprovechado ese momento de distracción para tomar la bazooka.

―¡Futa! ―gritó al momento en que le aventó la bazooka.

Cuando I-pin iba a darle una patada en la cara, él la tomó de la pierna y luego sonrió con maldad, emitió llamas con la ayuda de sus guantes y comenzó a quemarle la pierna. La chica gritó de dolor.

―¡Mierda! ―dijo por segunda vez Gokudera antes de ir a ayudarla.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que algo había golpeado al chico, provocando que soltara a I-pin. Haru corrió hasta ella y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, llevándola en donde estaba Soichi.

―¡Futa, dispárales! ―gritó Lambo.

Gokudera notó que él había sido quien lo golpeó usando su _Thunder Helm_ contra él. Vio que Futa ya los estaba apuntando con la bazooka

―¡E-espera! ―Gokudera no podía dejar a los niños solos con él ni tampoco a Haru o a Soichi en esas condiciones

Al parecer Chrome y Ryohei habían pensando lo mismo, pues ellos ya se habían encaminado a atacarlo sin ninguna restricción. Kyoko también quiso ir pero Yamamoto la detuvo.

―No podemos quedarnos todos―dijo con enojo y luego miró al Guardián de la Tormenta―Gokudera, tenemos que irnos ya. Aunque sea sólo nosotros cinco, sabes que no podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Gokudera de mordió el labio inferior y miró a Yamamoto, Kyoko, Mukuro y Hibari; luego pasó su mirada a los demás.

―Confío en ustedes―dijo mientras se separaba de ellos―Esperen por nosotros y no hagan nada indebido

―¡¿Qué?! ―dijo Mukuro confundido―No estás pensando en...

―¡Futa, hazlo de una vez!

Futa ya no esperó más y nuevamente apuntó la bazooka.

―¡No, no lo harán!

Emitió una onda con sus llamas, zafándose de Chrome, Ryohei y Lambo. Corrió hasta ellos y Futa disparó en ese momento la bazooka, justo cuando iba a tomar a Hibari, Gokudera lo tacleó.

―¡No te saldrás con la tuya, Juudaime! ―le gritó mientras lo mantenía en el suelo.

Sawada Tsunayoshi gritó furioso cuando vio que los cuatro jóvenes habían desaparecido tras el humo rosa.

* * *

**Comentarios: **Que tal a todos. Sí, otra historia más. Como he dicho antes, no soy muy buena con los títulos y éste fue el mejor que se me pudo ocurrir, aunque suene un poco flojo. ¿No les ha pasado que cuando le dan limpieza a su computadora, se encuentran con cada cosa? En mi caso me encontré con muchas ideas de historias y una de las que más me llamó la atención fue esta, y para cuando me había dado cuenta ya tenía escrito todo un capítulo, jaja. Así que bueno, veremos como va todo. Me gustaría que me recomendaran la clasificación de esta historia en el futuro, por el momento la manejaré como **_T_** pero tal vez la llegue a cambiar. Muy bien, creo que no tengo nada más que agregar, a lo mejor y puse un poco las cosas confusas pero esa es la intención. Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y que comience esta historia!

Saludos~


	2. Chapter 2

**Clasificación**: T-M

* * *

**Traición**

**::**

* * *

_Estaba de pie frente a la puerta. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? No lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que no quería abrirla y tener que lidiar con él, ya nadie quería hacerlo. Aún así, también sabía que si no entraba, iba a enfrentar más problemas. Había tardado tanto como pudo en su misión y sintió que fue muy poco tiempo. A veces se preguntaba si había una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas y evitar todo este desastre._

_―Adelante―oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta._

_Maldita sea la hyper intuición._

_Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. Cuando entró a la habitación un terrible olor lo invadió, cubrió su nariz y boca con su brazo, y miró a los alrededores: la habitación estaba hecha un desastre, papeles tirados por todos lados, cosas quebradas y botellas de licor en el suelo; incluso se fijó que había un pobre hombre inconsciente en el suelo. Tragó saliva y de inmediato dejó de mirarlo, en cambio lo vio a él, quien bebía directo de una botella de vino. Le daba mucha tristeza verlo en ese estado tan bajo al que había caído. El chico dejó la botella en la mesa tan fuerte que incluso se craquéelo un poco._

_―Te tardaste―dijo con una voz que si bien no era para nada amenazante, le provocó un escalofrío._

_―Hubo complicaciones―respondió simplemente_

_―¿De casi un mes?_

_Se miraron unos momentos. Su hermosa mirada acaramelada tan llena de vida y alegría que alguna vez poseyó, ahora estaba opaca y sombría. No logró sostenerle la mirada, así que la desvió. Grave error. El chico sonrió macabramente y luego soltó una risa, tomó nuevamente la botella de vino y sin más se la aventó, por suerte logró esquivarla justo a tiempo. El vidrio, al igual que el resto del líquido, saltó por todas partes._

_―Yo sé que no quieres estar aquí―dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla. Pasó por un lado del sujeto inconsciente y lo pateó―En realidad nadie quiere estarlo ya. ¿Por qué?_

_―"Porque te volviste un bastardo"―pensó._

_―¿Y qué tiene de malo que sea así? ―se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro―Ustedes no son unos santos precisamente._

_Ah, como odiaba realmente la hyper intuición, era como si le leyese la mente. Se apartó de él y dejó una carpeta en la mesa de mala manera._

_―Mi reporte._

_Se dio la vuelta con intenciones de salir ya, pero tan pronto y puso la mano sobre la perilla, él lo detuvo. Otra vez se estaban mirando, entonces el castaño acercó su mano y le tocó su barbilla con delicadeza, delineando la cicatriz que tenía._

_―Salúdame a tu padre... ―amplió sus ojos con sorpresa ante el comentario y luego él apartó su mano―Ah, cierto, no tienes._

_Arrugó su rostro al momento en que él se rió en su cara y luego se dio la vuelta. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a respirar desesperadamente, intentando mantener el control de no ir a matarlo en ese momento._

_―Vuelve más seguido, Takeshi. Adoro tus visitas._

_Yamamoto apretó la perilla tanto como pudo._

_―Claro, Tsuna._

* * *

Se sentía un poco mareado.

A pesar de mantener sus ojos cerrados, ya estaba comenzando a recobrar su consciencia y sus sentidos. ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Y ¿por qué le dolía tanto la mejilla?

―...to.

Oyó una pequeña voz a lo lejos. Alguien estaba llamándolo. Tenía que despertar pero había un pequeño problema: no quería. Y es que había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo tan relajado que le daba igual el mundo en ese preciso momento.

―...moto.

Ahí estaba de nuevo.

¿Quién lo fastidiaba? Con todo su pesar, sabía que debía despertar. Además ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasarle? Después de todo el infierno que ha vivido, ya nada podía sorprenderle.

La luz le cegó al momento en que abrió un poco sus ojos, llevó su mano derecha hacia arriba para que le cubriera un poco sus ojos. Fue entonces que, una vez que la vista se le aclaró, se fijó que su mano lucía más pequeña de lo normal. Miró su otra mano, ¿acaso llevaba un guante de baseball? Tenía desde la secundara que él había dejado usar ese tipo de cosas.

Un momento...

Se sobresaltó un poco y luego se incorporó en la cama. Le echó un vistazo rápido a la habitación, el lugar estaba blanco y olía a medicina.

―"¿En dónde estoy?" ―se preguntó.

―¡Yamamoto!

Amplió sus ojos al oír esa voz tan cerca. Giró su cabeza y lo primero que vio fue esa cabellera castaña, y la verdad fue lo único en que se fijó. Bajó de la cama inmediatamente y Tsuna se levanto apresurado de la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama. Yamamoto se llevó una mano a su espalda y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba su espada con él. Miró de mala gana al chico y comenzó a retroceder.

―¿Te pasa algo, Yamamoto? ―preguntó con inocencia.

Como odiaba esa voz y más cuando utilizaba ese tono. Vio un bisturí en la mesita de metal que tenía a un lado y con discreción comenzó a tomarlo.

―¿Qué pasó? ―le cuestionó seriamente. ―¿En dónde estoy?

―En la enfermería, te golpearon tan fuerte en...

Tan pronto como había tomado el bisturí, se fue en contra de Tsuna. Lo tomó de la camisa y puso el objeto punzocortante en su cuello. Lo miró con un odio profundo. Espera encontrarse con unos ojos que reflejasen el mismo sentimiento, pero lo que vio fueron unos ojos sorpresivos y asustados, además de un rostro más joven.

―¿Y-Yamamoto?

La puerta se abrió de repente.

―Juudaime, le dije que me esperara para...

Cuando Gokudera entró a la enfermería, no esperaba ver a Yamamoto tomando del cuello a Tsuna ni mucho menos con un objeto sobre él.

―¡¿Qué haces, imbécil de mierda?!

Yamamoto lo miró confundido.

―¿Qué?

Gokudera lo empujó y se puso frente a Tsuna de manera protectora. Yamamoto cayó al piso y los miró: Tsuna estaba totalmente pálido y Gokudera tenía la cara roja del coraje.

―Se ven tan... jóvenes.

―¿¡Eso es todo lo que dirás, imbécil?! ―le gritó el Guardián de la Tormenta―¿Qué idiotez se te pasó por la cabeza?

El Guardián de la Lluvia se mostró pensativo un momento, y luego se llevo una mano a su barbilla. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, se levantó de inmediato y comenzó a buscar un espejo. Cuando encontró uno se miró: no tenía su cicatriz en la barbilla; además, su rostro era de un adolescente.

―Funcionó... ―susurró sorprendido.

Gokudera y Tsuna se miraron confundidos.

―Creo que el golpe fue demasiado―dijo Tsuna luciendo más tranquilo

―¿Qué golpe? ―repitió Yamamoto

―Tienes un espejo ¿y no te das cuenta del golpe en tu fea cara?

Gokudera se señaló la mejilla izquierda y Yamamoto se miró otra vez en el espejo, tenía un gran moretón en dicha mejilla. Ahora entendía por qué le dolía.

―Aún así Juudaime, eso no justifica que lo haya atacado.

Tsuna rió quedamente y Yamamoto sólo lo miró con un rostro de asombro, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que había oído una risa de él tan...normal?

―No pasa nada―dijo Tsuna y se acercó a Yamamoto―De seguro el golpe lo dejó un poco aturdido.

Tsuna puso su mano con delicadeza sobre la mejilla herida de Yamamoto, éste, al momento de sentir el contacto, la apartó inmediatamente. El castaño se sobresaltó un poco ante esa acción.

―Ah... eh... yo...―balbuceó Yamamoto―Hibari...

―¿Qué?

―S-sí.. yo... t-tengo que... ―Yamamoto se quitó el guante de baseball y se lo dio a Tsuna, luego se acercó hasta la puerta sin apartar la vista de ambos―...ah... iré a buscar a Hibari porque... eh... yo... le debo ¿dinero?

No esperó alguna respuesta de los otros dos muchachos y salió de inmediato. Comenzó a andar sin ningún rumbo en específico. Para los ojos ajenos, Yamamoto lucía totalmente perdido, intentaban acercarse a él para preguntarle cómo se encontraba, pero él sólo los apartaba o los ignoraba. Los miraba a todos con horror, algunos que en su tiempo ya habían muerto estaban ahí, riéndose y sin preocuparse de nada, un lujo que él ya no podía darse. Comenzó a hacer memoria de en dónde estaba cada aula de la escuela pero le era imposible, para él, tenía diez años que no estaba en Namimori-chuu.

Fuera de un aula, vio a un chico de cabello oscuro y con lentes, dicho joven estaba acompañada de otros dos chicos. Se acercó a él y lo tomó de los hombros.

―Hey, Yamamoto, ¿qué te pasó en la cara? ―dijo el joven sin inmutarse ante la acción de Yamamoto.

―No te atrevas a hacerle la broma del globo a Tsuna. Te aseguro que en ocho años te vas a arrepentir y mucho.

El joven lo miró con un rostro de confusión total y sus acompañantes igual.

―¿Qué estás diciendo?

―Hablo enserio―insistió―Te aseguro que lo que te va hacer es un millón de veces peor que el globo.

El chico apartó las manos de Yamamoto y se rió.

―No sé cómo te enteraste de lo que le iba a hacer a dame-Tsuna, Yamamoto, pero creo que estas delirando. No hay forma en que ese perdedor logre hacerme algo.

Los otros dos chicos soltaron una carcajada y Yamamoto arrugó su nariz.

―Hazme caso, él...

―Yamamoto-kun.

Yamamoto se detuvo ante el dulce llamado y se dio la vuelta. Kyoko, quien tenía sus ojos cerrados, mostraba una linda sonrisa amable. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había visto a la chica sonreír de esa manera? Kyoko lo tomó del brazo sin detener esa sonrisa.

―¿Les importa si me lo llevo un momento? Tenemos que discutir sobre un proyecto de historia.

―Todo tuyo, Kyoko. Pero ten cuidado, está delirando un poco.

Los tres muchachos se rieron y Kyoko se llevó a Yamamoto. Él no sabía qué hacer, lo más probable era que esta no era la Kyoko que ahora él conocía, pero pronto supo que estaba en un error.

―No digas ni hagas nada imprudente―susurró la joven sólo para que él la oyera. Lo increíble era que ella se lo decía con una voz un poco sombría pero no dejaba de sonreír―Con un simple cambio y el futuro puede pudrirse más de lo que ya está.

Kyoko lo soltó y luego se giró para verlo. Tan pronto como abrió sus ojos, pudo ver esa mirada llena de dolor.

―¿Buscas a _Tsuna-kun_, Yamamoto-kun?

Notó que la chica había dicho el nombre de Tsuna con cierto veneno. Yamamoto negó con la cabeza.

―De hecho, busco a Hibari.

―Yo también lo busco, ¿por qué no vamos los dos?

Yamamoto asintió levemente y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo. Mientras él ignoraba a todos los que le hablaban o saludaban, ella les sonreía y les respondía como si no fuera la gran cosa. Llegaron a la oficina del Comité de Disciplina y entraron sin anunciar.

Hibari estaba sentado, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y sus manos le sostenían la barbilla

―Café expreso

―Cargado y con mucha espuma―respondieron Yamamoto y Kyoko al mismo tiempo.

Hibari suspiró y los chicos cerraron la puerta.

―Quien diría que esta clave tan ridícula nos iba a servir de algo.

La sonrisa de Kyoko se desvaneció y se tocó las mejillas.

―Que cansado es sonreír―dijo con molestia―Creo que se me entumecieron las mejillas.

―Tenías tiempo de no sonreír como idiota. ―comentó Hibari

Kyoko rodó los ojos ante el sarcástico comentario, ella se recargó en la pared y Yamamoto se sentó frente a Hibari.

―Es increíble que la bazooka funcionara.

―Ni lo digas, Yamamoto―dijo Kyoko ―Fue arriesgado que nos dispararan sin haberla probado antes.

―Ya no había tiempo. Además, los inventos de Soichi siempre funcionan.

―Lo sé, lo que me preocupan son nuestros cuerpos.

―Soichi dijo que estarían a salvo―intervino Hibari―Y eso nos debe bastar por ahora.

Los tres se miraron un momento.

―¿Y Mukuro? ―le preguntó Kyoko

―Su número del futuro todavía no existe

―Debe haber una manera por el cual contactarlo

―En este tiempo sólo Chrome puede hacer eso―Yamamoto la miró―Aunque la otra opción sería buscarlo en Kokuyo Land

―Dudo que esté ahí―dijo Hibari mientras cerraba sus ojos―Conociéndolo, lo más seguro es que esté en una parte del mundo. Él nos encontrará.

Hubo un silencio. Ellos nunca habían estado solos por su cuenta y no tenían muy en claro en cómo interactuar por sí mismos sin que Gokudera estuviera presente. Aún así el primero en terminar con ese incómodo silencio fue Hibari

―¿Alguien ya lo vio?

Kyoko negó con su cabeza pero Yamamoto le respondió:

― Fue la primera persona que vi antes de despertar.

―Que suerte―comentó la chica con sarcasmo

―Por poco y lo degüello

Hibari ahora fue quien rodó los ojos con desaprobación y Kyoko se pegó en su cara .

―¡Fue lo primero que nos dijo Soichi en no hacer! No causar alborotos innecesarios. Hace un momento hiciste lo mismo con el chico ese de la broma.

―Dime que no te vio Gokudera―dijo Hibari mirándolo seriamente.

―De hecho sí y por el modo en que actuó, no es nuestro Gokudera.

Kyoko se acercó a él e iba a pegarle, pero Yamamoto detuvo su mano antes de que lo hiciera.

―Ya entendí que hice algo estúpido.

―Deduzco entonces que sólo nosotros logramos salir de ahí.

Hibari se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar entre ambos. Yamamoto soltó a Kyoko y luego se tocó su barbilla. Ya se le había hecho una costumbre hacer eso luego de haber obtenido la cicatriz, era como un recordatorio del por qué seguía vivo y la razón de que estuviera ahí ahora mismo. Y por el momento se sentía extraño al no tenerla.

―¿Creen que lograron escapar? ―preguntó la chica un poco angustiada

―Con suerte―susurró Hibari. ―No se vio muy contento cuando Futa usó la bazooka.

―Últimamente no ha estado contento con nada―declaró Yamamoto.

―Aún no lo entiendo―dijo Kyoko mientras se deslizaba por la pared hasta sentarse―¿Por qué diez años al pasado? Todo esto no comenzó sino hasta que fue ascendido a Décimo y eso no sucederá hasta dentro de cinco años.

―Lo poco que alcanzó a decirnos Reborn antes de...tú ya sabes qué, fue que algo había sucedido con él cuando era adolescente―Respondió Hibari con seriedad―Si lo piensas un poco, él ya mostraba algunos síntomas de estar desquiciado pero se descontroló cuando asumió el cargo de Décimo.

―¿Qué hacemos entonces? ―cuestionó Yamamoto―¿Lo matamos?

Hibari rió sin gracia

―¿Y tener que escuchar a Gokudera quejarse por el resto de la vida? No lo creo.

―Pero ese fue el acuerdo al que llegamos―intervino Kyoko.

―Si no descubrimos qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Sawada Tsunayoshi, entonces cumplimos ese acuerdo. Sugiero que esperemos primero a Mukuro y luego vemos que hacemos. Además, hay que darle tiempo a los otros, no vamos hacer nada imprudente si sabemos que ellos pueden aparecer en cualquier momento.

―Creo que esto es lo máximo que te he oído hablar, Hibari.

Kyoko sonrió un poco ante el comentario de Yamamoto y, para su sorpresa, Hibari hizo lo mismo.

―Las circunstancias cambian a la gente. Hay que actuar como si fuéramos de este tiempo, aunque creo que es algo bastante obvio como para que yo lo diga.

―¿Tenemos que hablarle bien entonces? ―preguntó el espadachín.

―Aunque nos sangre la boca.

Kyoko y Yamamoto arrugaron sus rostros con inconformidad.

―De acuerdo ―respondieron los dos.

―Estén atentos a cualquier cambio. Si realmente algo pasó aquí, lo vamos a descubrir y a detener.

* * *

**Comentarios: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todos por darse un tiempo de leer! Bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo. Batallé un poco en la estructura de éste, pero espero que no haya ningún problema. Gracias por sus reviews, favortos y MP! Para aquella persona que me preguntó sobre **Un cielo opaco**, lo siento, en serio que intento ver cómo arreglarla pero simplemente es un desastre. Esto es todo, buena semana!

Saludos~


	3. Chapter 3

**Clasificación**: T-M

* * *

**Traición**

**::**

* * *

_Kyoko abrió la puerta bruscamente de una patada, no estaba nada contentan y lo que vio en la habitación la enfureció más. Él estaba semidesnudo, encima de una mujer en el mismo estado. Sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder del coraje y apretó sus dientes._

_―Tch―masculló Tsuna cuando la vio en la entrada._

_Él se apartó de la mujer y se sirvió un poco de whisky, por otra parte, Kyoko miró a la chica con rabia._

_―Tú. Afuera. Ahora. ―le dijo mientras señalaba la puerta_

_―Hey, ¿quién te crees que eres para decirme que...?_

_Kyoko sacó una pistola del abrigo que llevaba puesto y le apuntó a la rubia._

_―Que te largues._

_La chica, asustada, tomó su ropa y salió de inmediato. Logró oír la risotada sarcástica por parte de Tsuna, provocando que arrugara su rostro. Tsuna alzó su vaso, como si estuviera dando una felicitación._

_―Que ruda te has vuelto, Kyoko-chan_

_Kyoko cerró sus ojos al momento que oyó su nombre salir de sus labios, se giró para verlo y luego le apuntó con el arma._

_―África... ¡Enviaste a mi hermano a África!_

_Tsuna bebió de un solo trago el whisky y luego suspiró decepcionado._

_―¿Sólo viniste para decirme eso?_

_―¡No me vengas con estupideces! ―le gritó―¿Qué tiene que ir hacer él allá?_

_―La verdad, nada―respondió sonriendo de lado mientras se servía más bebida―Tómalo como un castigo por lo de la semana pasada._

_Kyoko apretó sus labios furiosa, la mano que sostenía el arma le estaba temblando del enojo que sentía. Tsuna la vio y sonrió de lado._

_―Tranquilízate de una vez mujer, no pasa de que se enferme de sida o algo parecido._

_Eso fue el límite._

_Kyoko gritó y se fue contra él. Tsuna soltó su vaso de inmediato y la sujetó de las muñecas, provocando que ella soltara el arma ante la presión. Así se estuvieron unos momentos, ella forcejaba todo lo que podía par poderle pegar, mientras que Tsuna sólo mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa._

_―¡Ja! ¿Es esto todo lo que puedes hacer?_

_―¡Muérete! ―le dijo mientras se zafaba de él y se daba la vuelta lista para marcharse._

_Tsuna arrugó un poco las cejas y la tomó nuevamente las muñecas, pero ahora la aventó a la cama y se puso sobre ella. El cabello largo de Kyoko se alborotó por los repentinos movimientos pero ningún momento se inmutó ante la acción del castaño, la verdad es que ella ya se había acostumbrado a eso._

_―¿Qué dijiste?_

_―Que te mueras―respondió con odio en su voz._

_―Sí, eso pensé._

_El castaño agarró la botella de whisky y la azotó contra la pared, y el gran trozo filoso de vidrio que quedó en su mano lo puso sobre la mejilla derecha de la chica._

_―Ambos sabemos que sería una lástima si usara esto para arruinar tu bonita cara, ¿verdad?_

_Kyoko aguantó la respiración un momento y lo miró directo a sus ojos caramelo muertos. Así se miraron por unos minutos hasta que Tsuna comenzó a reírse y se apartó de ella. Kyoko se levantó de inmediato y salió de la habitación. Cuando llegó a su propio cuarto, comenzó a aventar todo lo que se encontraba mientras gritaba de frustración, ¿cómo había llegado ahí? No lo sabía, pero si sabía una cosa:_

_Lo odiaba._

* * *

Saludaba a todos lo mejor que podía, tenía que admitir que no tenía ni idea como ella sonreía tanto hace diez años sin que las mejillas le dolieran. Pero a diferencia de Yamamoto, quien había ido a los vestidores a cambiarse de uniforme, no podía darse el lujo de ignorar a todos, no cuando se le consideraba un ídolo en la escuela. Y la verdad ya se estaba fastidiando.

―¡Kyoko!

La chica se detuvo al momento de oír su nombre. Abrió un poco su boca por la sorpresa de volver a oír esa voz. Se dio la vuelta con para verla y sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a picarle por unas lágrimas que querían escaparse.

―Hana-chan...

Hana se sorprendió cuando su mejor amiga le dio un fuerte abrazo y no parecía tener intenciones de soltarla.

―N-no puedo creerlo―dijo Kyoko mientras rompía el abrazo―E-estás aquí, ¡realmente estás aquí! ―otra vez la estaba abrazando.

Hana le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y sonrió de manera simple.

―Hey, hey, tranquila.

―Te extrañé tanto, pensé que no iba a volver a verte.

―¿De qué hablas Kyoko? Sólo falté el día de ayer.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Kyoko se apartó nuevamente de ella y la miró casi con decepción.

―¿Qué pasa? ―le preguntó su mejor amiga―¿Sucedió algo el día de ayer?

El corazón de Kyoko se oprimió. Esta no era su Hana, no era la chica que sacrificó su vida por la de ella y por la Haru en ese trágico día.

―N-no, no sucede nada. Es sólo que... ando un poco melancólica el día de hoy.

―¿Melancólica? ―repitió Hana―¿Cómo puedes estarlo si apenas tienes quince años?

Kyoko le sonrió tristemente. Era justamente como la recordaba, tan directa y de carácter fuerte. A veces todavía soñaba con ese día, el último que volvió a saber algo de ella. No se había hecho ilusiones de volver a verla, porque sabía que cualquiera que caía en manos de **_él_** jamás regresaba. Kyoko la tomó de las manos y la miró directo a los ojos.

―Gracias.

Hana parpadeó confundida pero luego le sonrió a Kyoko.

―¿Algún día sabré por qué me das las gracias?

Kyoko también le regresó la sonrisa.

―Tal vez...

Se soltaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón. Una fuerte alegría invadió a la chica del futuro, era como si pudiera respirar de nuevo luego de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una verdadera sonrisa se formó en su rostro. No mentía cuando dijo que estaba melancólica, ver a personas que tenía años en no hacerlo o que ya en su tiempo estaban muertas era algo re-confortable. Pero había una sola persona que no quería ver y no le importaba que fuera del pasado.

―¡Kyoko-chan!

Y hablando del diablo...

A diferencia del disgusto disimulado por la chica peli-naranja, Hana sonrió pícaramente.

―Nos vemos en clase.

―¿Qué? ―dijo confundida y luego vio marchar a su amiga―N-no, espera... ¡Hana-chan!

Hana ya se había marchado. Sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro, de inmediato la apartó y se giró para ver a la persona.

―Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

Inhaló profundamente y mostró una de las mejores sonrisas que pudo.

―No pasa nada, Tsuna-kun.

Tsuna no se fijó en el tono amargo que utilizó Kyoko y sólo le sonrió dulcemente. Por su parte, ella ladeó un poco la cabeza con cierta confusión, tenía mucho tiempo en no ver una sonrisa (al menos no una normal y decente) por parte de él y, a su modo de ver, se veía extraño. Recordando en lo que había quedado con Yamamoto y Hibari, sobre ser amables con él y hablarle de buena manera, se aclaró un poco su garganta y dijo:

―Y... ¿se te ofrece algo, Tsuna-kun?

―Ah... ―Tsuna se sonrojó un poco y se mostró apenado. En otro momento, entiéndase en este tiempo, ella hubiera considerado que se veía realmente tierno en ese estado, pero para le era indiferente―Me preguntaba s-si podría acompañarte a t-tu casa después de clases.

Tsuna se había puesto rojo como un tomate ante su proposición pero ese sonrojo no le duró mucho, ya que Kyoko no tardó ni un segundo en responder.

―No.

El castaño se mostró sorprendido y posteriormente triste. Kyoko se maldijo por dentro al verlo, ella sabía que su yo del pasado hubiera respondido lo contrario, o en su defecto, no hubiera sido tan seca con su respuesta

―Quiero decir, _me encantaría,_ Tsuna-kun, pero... yo...le prometí a Hana-chan salir después de clases. Tal vez en otra ocasión.

―Eh... sí, no hay ningún problema.

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre ellos. Kyoko no se esforzaba en decir nada más, en realidad, ella no sabía qué más decir. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo una conversación normal con él y por más que pensaba, no tenía una idea qué decir para que se fuera.

―Entonces nos vemos en clases.

De modo que ella no lo pudo predecir, Tsuna se acercó rápidamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego el castaño prácticamente se fue corriendo de ahí. Tan pronto como se marcho, Kyoko se frotó la mejilla con su mano desesperada. Sintió un tremendo asco por el beso.

―Ya ves que no es tan sencillo.

Yamamoto se puso a un lado de ella y le sonrió sin gracia. Kyoko suspiró.

―Al menos no le apunté al cuello con un bisturí.

―Porque no tenías uno―replicó el beisbolista―Te aseguro que si hubieras tenido un arma la hubieras usado contra él, sin importarte que estemos en el pasado.

Kyoko rodó los ojos hasta ver a Yamamoto.

―No pude ser...

Se puso frente a Yamamoto y tocó el collar que llevaba puesto con mucho interés.

―Es el Collar de la Lluvia.

―Sí―dijo el chico mientras se lo quitaba y lo alzaba―Lo encontré en mi viejo casillero―luego mostró una mueca de tristeza―Cinco años es mucho tiempo.

Kyoko asintió levemente

―Su primera orden como Décimo: destruir sus Vongola Gear. Como olvidar el desastre que fue ese día.

Yamamoto se llevó una mano inconscientemente a su barbilla, delineando el lugar donde tendría la cicatriz.

―Hasta donde sabemos no los destruyó. Sólo nos los quitó y dijo que lo iba a hacer, pero nadie lo puede afirmar.

―Por favor, si destruyó los anillos Mare y los de la famiglia Simon, no dudes en que también hizo lo mismo con sus Vongola Gear.

―Que positiva eres―dijo sarcásticamente mientras se ponía nuevamente el collar

La campana sonó y comenzaron a andar hasta el salón. Cuando llegaron ahí, un sentimiento nostálgico los invadió. Habían soñado muchas veces en volver a estos días, en donde todo era simplemente diversión e ignorancia, donde podían caminar con tranquilidad y estar en paz. Kyoko se sentó en el primer banco de una de las filas, mientras que Yamamoto se sentó a un lado de Tsuna y del otro lado tenía a Gokudera. Frunció sus labios. Iba a ser un día largo.

Nezu-sensei entró al salón de mal humor. Dejó caer una pila de hojas en su escritorio y la mayoría de los alumnos tragó saliva.

―Decepcionante―dijo mientras golpeaba las hojas―Son una vergüenza para esta escuela, las peores calificaciones que he visto en mis años de docencia.

―Siempre dice eso cada vez que revisa un examen―susurró Gokudera.

―¡Sawada!

Tsuna se puso de pie tan pronto como oyó su nombre. Tenía su rostro nervioso combinado con miedo, cosa que para Yamamoto era toda una sorpresa. Le era casi imposible creer que él tuviera tal expresión por una simple calificación.

―Como siempre―Nezu-sensei mostró su examen frente a todos, tenía un uno como calificación―La calificación más baja.

Hubo risas y Yamamoto vio que Tsuna se había puesto colorado de la vergüenza. Torció nuevamente sus labios, tal vez era por eso que la mayoría de sus compañeros ya no estaban vivos en el futuro, y que lo más probable era que por todas las burlas que le hicieron él decidió terminar con sus vidas.

―Sin embargo no fuiste el único. ―el maestro también mostró otro examen.

―Apuesto que fue el inútil de Enma―oyó a alguien susurrar.

Hasta ese momento no se acordaba del joven pelirrojo, Enma estaba sentado del otro lado de Tsuna y también lucía nervioso.

―Yamamoto.

El chico miró a Nezu-sensei sin ningún tipo de expresión y también se levantó con tranquilidad.

―Veo que juntarte con Sawada te ha hecho decaer, digo, no eras el más brillante pero por lo menos te defendías...

Kyoko rodó los ojos discretamente. Si una cosa no extrañaba del pasado era a este maestro, que siempre humillaba a todos los estudiantes por puro gusto. No decía que merecía que lo mataran de un balazo en la cabeza, pero no era el modo en que la docencia se debía aplicar.

Yamamoto, por su parte, sinceramente no le prestaba atención al discurso que Nezu-sensei estaba diciendo, tenía mejores cosas en que pensar, como ¿en dónde estaba Mukuro? Ya había pasado como una hora desde que habían llegado y seguían sin saber de él, esperaba que no estuviera en problemas.

―...¿me estás oyendo, Yamamoto?

―No―dijo el beisbolista con voz aburrida―Francamente no me importa lo que dice, ¿me puede dar ya el examen?

Los alumnos comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, sorprendidos por la contestación del carismático joven. Tsuna lo estaba mirando también sorprendido e incluso Gokudera tenía entre abierta la boca. Nezu-sensei también se sorprendió, pero de inmediato se puso firme.

―¿También adaptaste la mala educación del delincuente Gokudera? ―una réplica del mencionado se escuchó, más el maestro continuó―Estas por el mal camino, tienes todo un futuro por delante, te sugiero que elijas mejores compañías.

―Bla,bla,bla,bla. ¿Podría seguir con las calificaciones, por favor?

Si antes estaban sorprendidos, ahora estaban escépticos. Ahora había sido Kyoko la que había hablado, ella ya estaba desesperada por tanto parloteo por parte del profesor, y es que era algo realmente fastidioso tener que oír sus sermones que a nadie le importaba.

―¡S-Sasagawa! ¿También tú?

Kyoko lo miró fríamente y Nezu-sensei tragó saliva.

―Ustedes dos, pasen por sus exámenes y tomen asiento.

Yamamoto y Tsuna tomaron su examen y se sentaron nuevamente. Yamamoto no se molestó en mirarlo y simplemente lo guardó. Esto era una verdadera pérdida de tiempo. Nezu-sensei los estaba llamando uno por uno, y antes de mencionar a alguien más, se quedó cayado. Todos lo miraron confundidos., entonces el maestro sonrió de una manera extraña y dejó otra vez los exámenes.

―Sasagawa, Yamamoto, por favor salgan del salón.

Kyoko y Yamamoto arquearon una ceja, pero no dijeron nada e hicieron lo que él les había pedido. Tan pronto como salieron, Nezu-sensei también los acompañó.

―¿Sucede algo?

―Café expreso.

Ambos abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó Kyoko

―Kufufu~ ¿Es que están sordos? He dicho café expreso.

―¡¿Mukuro?! ―exclamó Yamamoto―¿Estás poseyendo a Nezu-sensei?

―¿De qué sirve una clave si no la vamos a usar? Además, ¿cómo supieron que era yo?

―Bueno, nadie se ríe como tú.

Kyoko soltó una risita ante el comentario de Yamamoto, pero luego aclaró su garganta.

―¿En dónde estás?

―Tokio. Ya estoy en un tren de regreso a Kokuyo así que no se preocupen, pero supuse que tenía que reportarme con ustedes antes de que armen un escándalo.

Yamamoto suspiró al igual que la chica.

―Mejor entremos antes de que alguien piense mal.

Los chicos volvieron a entrar y Mukuro (en el cuerpo de Nezu-sensei) también entró. Aclaró su garganta y dijo.

―¡Sawada! ―Tsuna no había sido el único en ponerse tenso ante ese llamado, una vez que Kyoko y Yamamoto se sentaron, miraron a Mukuro y deseaban que no hiciera algo indebido―Te quedarás después de clases por toda la semana y limpiaras todo lo que encuentres sucio en la escuela.

―¿¡Eh!? ―replicó Tsuna―¿Por qué?

Mukuro sonrió cínicamente.

―Porque yo lo digo.

Yamamoto no pudo evitar soltar una risa, Mukuro no desaprovechó una forma ridícula de hacer sufrir al Tsuna de este tiempo.

Gokudera miró al Guardián de la Lluvia extrañado y luego a Kyoko. ¿Por qué reían?

* * *

**Comentarios: **¡Hola! Lamento que este capítulo haya tardado, pero tuve que lidiar con ciertas cosas. Como sea, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y la verdad me disculpo si está un poco flojo, prometo que los siguientes no serán así. Y para **MissDinosaur **¡gracias! Ese fue error mio (en cuanto a Yamamoto-kun) jaja. Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y mp! Creo que no tengo nada interesante que agregar ahora, jaja. Que tengan buena semana!

Saludos~


	4. Chapter 4

**Clasificación**: **M este capítulo.**

* * *

**Traición**

**::**

* * *

_Cuando llegó a la puerta de su oficina, sus instintos se activaron. Supo de inmediato que había alguien adentro. Sacó un arma y al momento en que abrió su puerta disparó. La bala atravesó la ventana pero no le dio al objetivo, lo supo porque oyó una carcajada de él._

_―Has perdido tu toque―le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta en su silla._

_Hibari, a pesar de tener su rostro inexpresivo, se maldecía internamente por haber fallado. Tsuna siguió riendo mientras se servía el vodka que Hibari tenía guardado en su oficina._

_―Fue un error de novatos―continuó y luego bebió―Desaprovechaste la oportunidad que todos los demás han añorado, ¿no crees?_

_―No sé de que hablas―respondió Hibari y luego cerró la puerta._

_Entonces vio la caja que estaba en su escritorio. Aguantó la respiración y sin que lo supiera, hizo que Tsuna sonriera macabramente._

_―Oh, sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando―acarició la caja con delicadeza y luego se puso de pie._

_Hibari no apartaba la vista de la caja. Había un millón de cosas que podían estar ahí adentro y todo ese millón representaba algo negativo para él. Tsuna se volvió a servir otra copa de vodka y bebió hasta el fondo, luego se relamió sus labios._

_―Como siempre, tienes una excelente bebida―Tsuna se puso de pie y luego caminó hasta quedar a un lado de él y sin que ninguno girara su cabeza, ambos se miraron de reojo. Luego el castaño puso una mano en su hombro―Como dije, desaprovechaste la oportunidad._

_Se volvió a reír y luego salió de la oficina de Hibari._

_El Guardián de la Nube respiró profundamente y otra vez miraba la caja. Se acercó a pasos lentos hasta ella pero luego se detuvo a medio camino. Aventó el arma sin preocuparse en donde caía. Todo su ser estaba en tensión. Caminó hasta acercarse al mueble que estaba en la pared, sacó un abrecartas del cajón y, con el objeto en su mano, se acercó a su escritorio. Una vez ya estando cerca, se fijó que la caja tenía una nota._

_―Ojo por ojo―leyó._

_Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Quitó la nota de la caja, arrugándola y luego la tiró. Y sin perder más tiempo, acercó la caja hasta él y con el abrecartas comenzó a cortar la cinta que tenía en los bordes con calma. El sonido del plástico romperse era horrible para él. Una vez que terminó de cortar la cinta, dejó a un lado el abrecartas y tomó la caja con ambas manos._

_Se tomó un momento para respirar. Ya sabía lo que tal vez había ahí y a la vez no lo sabía._

_Uno. _

_Dos._

_Tres minutos pasaron en dónde él se había apoyado en la caja y sus muecas eran de sospecha. Se armó de valor y entonces abrió la caja._

_Jadeó al ver su interior._

_Comentó a temblar de rabia y su rostro poco a poco estaba tornándose de un color rojo. Apretó sus dientes y por primera vez en su vida, una lágrima se deslizó por sus mejillas._

_―¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_Gritó rabioso._

_En ningún momento soltó la caja ni tampoco dejó de temblar. Sollozos escapaban de su boca. No podía contenerse. Ya no más. Tomó la caja, posteriormente se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás y luego caminó con pasos temblorosos. Se tropezó con la silla que estaba en el lugar y cayó al suelo, estando ya de rodillas se aferró más a la caja._

_―¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_Gritó otra vez. Lo más seguro es que toda la mansión Vongola estaba oyéndolo gritar. Pero le valía._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi había logrado llevarlo hasta el límite._

* * *

―Kyoya-san

Hibari alzó la vista para ver a Tetsuya Kusakabe en la entrada de su oficina. Entreabrió un poco la boca y luego se puso de pie. Kusakabe, sin embargo, traía unas hojas en su mano y comenzó a leer.

―Hasta el momento no hay ninguna anomalía en Namimori-chuu y la ciudad también está tranquila. Creo que...

Hasta entonces, Kusakabe se dio cuenta que Hibari ya estaba frente a él y en ningún momento dejó de mirarlo. Kusakabe estaba comenzando a sentirse nervioso, normalmente cuando Hibari hacía eso era un regaño seguro. Tragó saliva.

―¿Hice algo malo? ―preguntó miedoso de la respuesta.

―Tus manos... ―dijo Hibari con calma.

Sin soltar las hojas, Tetsuya miró sus manos confundidos.

―¿Qué tienen mis manos, Kyoya-san?

―Las tienes.

―¿Eh?

Hibari entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y luego se dio la vuelta. Ya habían entrado alumnos y maestros a su oficia durante el día, y aunque algunos ya estaban muertos en su tiempo, no había tenido ese vacío en el estómago como en este momento que veía a Kusakabe. Lamentablemente todavía recordaba con claridad el día en que **_él_** le dejó esa caja con... Dejó salir un gruñido. Debía dejar de pensar en eso.

―¿Kyoya-san?

Hibari extendió su mano hacia atrás como señal de que le diera las hojas y Kusakabe se las dio.

―¿Algo más que necesite de mí?

―Puedes irte―dijo Hibari mientras caminaba a su escritorio.

Kusakabe se dio la media vuelta para irse cuando lo oyó:

―Lo siento.

Sabía que Hibari había susurrado aquello para que no lo oyera, pero había fallado con el nivel de voz; aún así no dijo ningún comentario para no causar problemas y terminó por irse.

Hibari suspiró con cansancio y se sentó. Odiaba que se hubiera vuelto sensible con sus sentimientos después de todo este tiempo. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a suspirar. Se dio la vuelta en su silla para ver hacia la ventana. Todo era tan tranquilo que lo hacía sentirse intranquilo.

Él mismo fue el que dijo que había que hablarle bien al chico, pero no estaba seguro si iba a poder hacerlo. No después de todo lo que les ha hecho vivir. Lograba ver a un grupo de chicos que estaban jugando voleibol a pesar de que ya era la hora del almuerzo, todos se miraban tan alegres.

El lugar más afectado por **_é_**l había sido Namimori. Vio sufrir mucho a esta ciudad que tanto ama y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Y la mayoría de los afectados habían sido las personas de esta escuela: todos aquellos que le hicieron o le dijeron algo, aunque haya sido una vez, sufrieron bastante. Muchos incluso ya no estaban en este mundo. Aún cuando los Guardianes los ocultaron, siempre de alguna manera los terminaba encontrando y luego ellos sufrían las consecuencias.

Tenía que admitirlo, **_él_** estaba demente. Gokudera había sido muy considerado cuando dijo que primero iban a encontrar un modo de evitar que su comportamiento se volviera trastornado, pero no lo se lo merecía. Al menos no para su punto de vista. Muy en su interior deseaba que no encontraran nada y que pudieran matarlo.

Soltó un suspiro y antes de apartar la vista de la ventana, vio esa maldita cabellera castaña. Mordió su labio con odio por el simple hecho de verlo ahí, como si nada estuviera pasando. Aunque en realidad para este chico todavía no pasaba nada, pero eso lo hacía enojar más.

Y entonces una pelota de voleibol goleó al chico. En respuesta a eso, la mayoría de los jugares comenzaron a reírse y Hibari, creyendo que era su Tsuna, sólo pudo pensar en iban a morirse en ese mismo instante. Su sorpresa fue ver que no fue así. En cambio, el castaño tomó la pelota y le hicieron la indicación de que se las diera. Entonces él sonrió. Hibari dejó de morderse el labio para poder abrir un poco su boca con sorpresa y sus ojos se ampliaron. Esa era la sonrisa que en su tiempo todos estaban acostumbrados. Tsuna entonces aventó la pelota, dándole en la cara al joven que tenía más cerca de él. Los compañeros del jugador se acercaron a él para ver si estaba bien, pues el golpe había sido fuerte que cayó al suelo, y Tsuna sólo se rió y siguió con su camino.

Entonces fue cuando Hibari se dio cuenta que ya había empezado.

―Hibari.

El muchacho se levantó de la silla, dio la vuelta apresurado y sacó sus tonfas para ponerse en guardia. Reborn alzó una ceja confundido por el comportamiento, y no era algo que Hibari nunca hiciera (la verdad, era algo común) pero fue el modo en que lo hizo. El ex-arcobaleno logró detectar el nerviosismo del joven.

―Bebé... ―susurró Hibari sorprendido de verlo. Posteriormente se aclaró la garganta y bajó las tonfas―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Ayer te dije que iba a venir.

―...Claro.

Reborn se le quedó mirando. Si el bebé le había pedido algo, estaba en serios problemas porque no tenía ni idea de lo que era.

―¿Y bien? ―dijo después de un largo periodo de silencio.

―Creo que mejor vengo mañana―comentó Reborn y se acercó a la puerta―Puedo ver que estás algo... distraído.

Reborn salió de ahí. Hibari se talló el rostro desesperado. Otra persona que en definitiva nunca pensó en volver a ver.

* * *

―¿Viste a Reborn?

―Por última vez, sí, Yamamoto. Lo vi.

Kyoko, Yamamoto y un joven de primer año al que Mukuro estaba poseyendo, estaban en la oficina de Hibari. El joven Guardián de la Niebla les comentó lo sucedido con el jugador de voleibol y la visita del arcobaleno.

―Ha pasado mucho tiempo que ya me había olvidado del arcobaleno―dijo Mukuro mientras se llevaba una mano detrás de la cabeza.

―Cinco años―respondió Kyoko mientras se cruzaba de brazos―El mismo tiempo que mandó a quitar sus Vongola Gear

―Una fecha que preferimos no hablar, gracias.

Mukuro miró a Yamamoto y él sólo negó con la cabeza.

―Regresando al comportamiento... ―Yamamoto miró a Hibari―¿De verdad sonrió de esa manera?

Hibari sólo asintió.

―Entonces hay que asumir que ya está trastornado.

―No lo sé, Mukuro―comentó Yamamoto mientras se llevaba una mano a su barbilla―Con Kyoko actuó como lo hacía antes...

―Ni me lo recuerdes―masculló la chica con fastidio y se talló la mejilla donde le había dado el beso

―...Tal vez todavía no está del todo mal.

―No pensé que lo fueras a defender―Mukuro rió levemente

―No tengo otra opción ¿o sí? ―Yamamoto frunció sus labios―Como dijo Hibari, si le hacemos algo, Gokudera nos lo restregará en nuestra cara por toda la vida.

―Yo no entiendo como ese idiota todavía piensa en protegerlo

―No lo está―Hibari miró de mala gana a Mukuro por el comentario―Si lo estuviera protegiendo no hubiera planeado todo esto y lo sabes. Él está tan harto como nosotros.

―¿Y entonces por qué no matarlo? ―dijo Kyoko con mirada seria―Como dices, todos estamos hartos de él. No veo por qué darle una segunda oportunidad

―Eso se lo puedes preguntar a Gokudera cuando llegue.

―Si es que lo hace... ―susurró el Guardián de la Niebla.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. No había modo de saber si él y los demás chicos habían logrado escapar de la mansión.

―¿Ya llegaste a Kokuyo? ―le preguntó Yamamoto para desviar el tema

―Ya me falta poco.

―Entonces... ¿qué hacemos ahora? ―cuestionó Kyoko y miró a Hibari

―Supongo que ir a casa.

Ir a casa.

Un sentimiento extraño invadió a todos. Jamás creyeron que iban a volver a pronunciar esas palabras o que iban a volver a ver a su familia.

―No lo sé... ―Yamamoto bajó su mirada― Siento que ir a casa es algo...

―¿Dónde sugieres entonces que pasemos la noche?―dijo Hibari―Aquí tenemos a nuestros familiares con vida y si no llegamos creo que se alterarían y causaríamos alborotos innecesarios; justo como Soichi nos dijo que no debíamos hacer.

―Habla por ti―interrumpió Mukuro―Yo sólo tengo a los chicos en Kokuyo Land

Hibari rodó sus ojos y no le contestó. Kyoko y Yamamoto se miraron entre ellos y luego asintieron.

―Antes de irnos, ¿qué sucedió con él?

―Quitando lo que tú nos dijiste, lo típico de él. Burlas, malas notas y alteraciones por cualquier cosa―dijo Yamamoto

―Ahorita está castigado y Gokudera está con él―continuó Kyoko

―¿Castigado? ¿Por qué lo castigaron?

―Digamos que a un maestro le cae mal―contestó Mukuro y luego se rió.

Yamamoto y Kyoko también sonrieron de manera sospechosa, y Hibari prefirió ya no preguntar. El cuerpo del chico que Mukuro poseía cayó de la silla y luego alzó la cabeza.

―¿Es este el aula de química? ―preguntó un poco mareado.

―No―le dijo Kyoko sonriéndole―Es el aula que está en frente.

El chico salió de ahí tambaleándose.

―Tan lindo como siempre a la hora de despedirse―dijo Yamamoto soltando un suspiro y él también se puso de pie―Entonces nos vemos mañana.

Hibari sólo asintió y los dos jóvenes se fueron. Hibari se recargó en el respaldo de su silla. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba desde que había ido a su casa?

* * *

**Comentarios: **¡Hola! Espero que hayan tenido un excelente fin de semana al igual que yo. Muchas gracias nuevamente por sus reviews, favoritos y mp! Ahora, yo se que todavía parece que no vamos a ningún lado, pero quiero hacer introducciones primero de los jóvenes de hace 10 sin dar mucho spoiler para más adelante; así que pronto avanzaremos, tengan paciencia. Y espero que hayan descubierto que era lo que tenía la caja (; Que por cierto, me disculpo por esa escena pero no lo pude evitar. Gracias nuevamente y que tengan una buena semana!

Saludos~


	5. Chapter 5

**Clasificación**: **T-M**

* * *

**Traición**

**::**

* * *

―_¡Pero si ahí está mi asesino favorito!_

_Mukuro apretó los dientes mientras cerraba la puerta. Tsuna tenía su brazo apoyado en el escritorio, que a su vez su mano servía de soporte para su barbilla; mientras que en la otra mano, tenía alzada una copa para coñac con dicha bebida en su interior. _

―_Hice lo que me pediste_―_dijo Mukuro con un tono amargo_―_Asesiné a cada persona de esa reunión_

―_No todos_―_comentó Tsuna antes de darle un trago a su bebida_―_Un pajarito me dijo que quedaron tres vivos._

_Mukuro frunció el ceño y luego golpeó la mesa con ambas manos_

―_¡No asesinaré niños!_ ―_gritó_

_Sin embargo, Tsuna no se inmutó ni un poco, es más, miraba directamente a Mukuro a los ojos. Y luego sonrió de lado burlonamente._

―_¿Qué tienen los niños de diferente a hombres, mujeres, ancianos o incluso animales?_ ―_el castaño dejó su copa a un lado y se puso de pie._

_Mukuro sintió todo su cuerpo poniéndose tenso cuando sintió la mano de Tsuna contra su mejilla._

―_Como si no lo hubieras hecho antes._

_El ilusionista apartó la mano bruscamente e hizo aparecer su tridente. Tsuna soltó una carcajada y se acomodó más sus guantes._

―_¿Qué? ¿Acaso he dicho algo malo? ¿No eras tú el que intentaba asesinarme antes? En ese entonces era un niño._

―_¡Cambié!_ ―_dijo Mukuro mientras se ponía en posición de defensa_―_Al igual que tú..._

―_Ugh, no ese discurso de nuevo_―_Tsuna rodó sus ojos_―_Suficiente tengo con esa maldita mujer diciéndomelo a cada rato. _

―_Kufufu, ¿te duele la verdad?_ ―_Mukuro sonrió maliciosamente_

―_No. Me molesta el pasado._

_Tsuna quiso volver a tocarle la mejilla, pero el ilusionista apartó su cabeza y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. El castaño entonces arqueó una ceja._

―_Sabes, creo que es hora de que visite a Ken, Chikusa y M.M, sólo para ver cómo les va en la vida._

_Mukuro amplió lo más que pudo sus ojos y se podía ver en ellos un poco de temor, a lo que Tsuna tomó provecho._

―_Oh... ¿creíste que estaban escondidos de mi?_

_Siguiendo aprovechando del estado de Mukuro, Tsuna volvió a intentar tomar su mejilla. Mukuro otra vez se tensó cuando sintió el contacto. _

―_Nada ni nadie se esconde de mi. Aunque seré amable por esta ocasión y te daré otra opción. _

_Mukuro entrecerró sus ojos. _

―_¿Cuál?_

―_Ellos o Chrome._

―_No te atreverías..._

―_¡Jajaja! ¿Qué si no?_ ―_con su otra mano, Tsuna tomó a Mukuro del brazo y lo acercó más a él_―_Ellos o ella. _

_Él lo sabía perfectamente. Esas "visitas" serían las últimas en su vida, como lo había hecho a todos los demás conocidos. _

―_Chrome..._ ―_susurró con voz temblorosa._

_Tsuna volvió a reírse y apartó a Mukuro de él. Se dirigió a su silla, y cuando se sentó volvió a servirse más coñac. _

_―Busca a Gokudera, él te dirá a quién te toca aniquilar._

_Mukuro se mordió el labio y se dio la vuelta ya para irse._

_―Y Mukuro..._

_El chico sólo se detuvo. _

_―No te atrevas a volverte a comportar así. _

_Cerró la puerta de un portazo._

* * *

Se sentía muy tranquilo. Viajar en tren hasta Kokuyo habían sido las tres horas más tranquilas que había experimentado por primera vez desde hace cinco años. Saber que no tenía que preocuparse por cumplir esas malditas misiones que le daba, era todo un alivio.

Era también la primera vez que iba a Kokuyo Land y estaba casi seguro que se sentía melancólico. Ir al lugar de su juventud, en donde todavía podía reírse y burlarse de la vida era increíble. Tal vez y no iba a tener de nuevo ese sentimiento, pero se conformaba con volver a ver el lugar. Con volver a ver _a ellos._

Suspiró con pesadez y se acomodó un poco. Se sentía culpable. Él mismo sentenció la vida de las únicas tres personas que desde el principio consideró como sus amigos. Era un traidor. Pero no hubo nada que él pudiera hacer, los había ocultado por más de cinco ocasiones y en todas **_él _**lograba dar con ellos. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Ni idea. Por más que se infiltraban a la base de datos de Vongola, nunca aparecía un dato de sus amigos o de cualquier otra persona que era importante para los Guardianes, pero siempre sabía.

Llegó a la estación y bajó del tren. Respiró profundamente para calmarse y caminó en dirección a Kokuyo Land. Iba a verlos. De verdad que iba poder hablarles.

Una vez que llegó a Kokuyo Land, tan sucio y destruido como la última vez que estuvo ahí. Y en lugar de molestarse por el estado del lugar, sonrió porque era justamente como lo recordaba. Ya estaba imaginándose a todos ahí adentro, peleando por bocadillos o cosas sin importancia, como ellos acostumbraban.

Y entró. Todo estaba oscuro y la mayoría del interior estaba cubierto de polvo.

―Hogar, dulce hogar―mascullo entre risas.

Entonces logró ver una luz y tragó saliva. Era el momento de la verdad.

Caminó con pasos lentos hasta que la luz encandiló su vista.

―¡Pero miren quién decidió regresar!

Mukuro logró oír perfectamente a Ken. Ahí estaban los tres, sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda y llena de distintos bocadillos, dulces y frituras.

―¡Vamos, Muk-kun*! ―le dijo M.M con una gran sonrisa―Ken y Chikusa robaron un mini súper.

―¡Shhh! ―Ken le dio un golpe en la cabeza―¡Te dije que no le dijeras eso!

―¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué no?

―La moral de Mukuro-sama está regresando―dijo Chikusa con su típica voz de aburrimiento―Ken tiene miedo de que lo regañe

―No seas un bebé―M.M le devolvió el golpe.

―¡Maldita mujer...!

―Kufufufufu.

Los tres se detuvieron abruptamente cuando oyeron a Mukuro reír. Suspiró relajado y se sentó a un lado de la pelirroja. Tomó una bolsa de frituras y la abrió.

―Justo como antes―dijo más para él que para los demás.

―Creo que Tokio le afecto la cabeza―susurró Ken a los demás.

―Oh tal vez se enamoró.

―¡NO! ―gritó M.M―¡Muk-kun es mío!

Mukuro no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que los había extrañado.

* * *

Kyoko estaba afuera de su casa. Durante todo el día había evitado a su hermano para no tener que verlo, pero era inevitable ahora que ya estaba en su casa. Ya tenía como quince minutos con su mano en la perilla de la puerta y estaba temblando un poco. ¿Sus padres estarían a dentro? ¿Tendría una cena familiar con ellos como hace diez años? ¿Podrá verlos sin tener que llorar? Se armó de valor y con cuidado, abrió la puerta.

Tan sólo ver su casa por dentro le dio un vuelco en su corazón. Todo estaba tal y como lo recodaba. Realmente había añorado el día en que pudiera regresar a este lugar, pero en su tiempo era imposible, a menos que quisiera ver un montón de escombros en lugar de su casa.

―¿Kyoko? ¿Eres tú?

Cubrió su boca con su mano y dejó caer su mochila. Dio varios respiros para poder calmarse

―S-sí, mamá... ―comentó con una voz baja.

Su mamá se asomó por la puerta del comedor y le sonrió.

―La cena está servida, te estábamos esperando cariño.

Kyoko sólo asintió levemente y se quitó sus zapatos. Su padre y su hermano también estaban ahí entonces. Cuando entró al comedor y miró a su familia reunida y riéndose alegremente, no supo qué hacer.

―No te quedes ahí parada, cariño―le dijo su padre mientras le hacía señas de que se sentara―Tu mamá hizo lo que más te gusta.

Lentamente tomó asiento y su plato ya estaba servido.

―¡Extremo! ―exclamó Ryohei mientras comenzaba a comer.

Kyoko tomó sus cubiertos con mucha calma y dio un bocado. Comida hecha con el amor de su madre.

―¿Kyoko? ¿Te sientes bien? ―le preguntó su mamá preocupada.

―¡Al extremo! ¿Te duele algo? ―siguió su hermano.

―¿Cariño?

Kyoko estaba llorando sin parar.

―Está delicioso...

Fue lo único que pudo decir.

* * *

Yamamoto ya podía ver el TakeSushi. Aguantó la respiración al ver todas las luces que provenían del lugar y sólo se detuvo para poder admirarlo. No importaba el modo en que terminara esto, él se había prometido a si mismo que iba a reconstruir el TakeSushi y alejarse de una vez por todas de la mafia. Continuó hasta que llegó a la entrada y dio un gran respiró.

―Ya llegué.

―¡Ah, Takeshi!

Yamamoto miró a su padre con la boca abierta, Tsuyoshi estaba detrás de la barra, cocinado justo como Yamamoto lo recordaba. Dejó a un lado su mochila y con pasos acelerados, se acercó hasta su padre.

―Llegas justo a tiempo, quiero que me ayudes en...

Tsuyoshi sintió el gran abrazo que Yamamoto le estaba dando. Los comensales que estaban ahí, dejaron escapar un "aww" cuando vieron al padre y al hijo.

―Estás aquí―susurró Yamamoto―De verdad estás aquí.

―Maa, maa. ¿En dónde querías que estuviera? ―Tsuyoshi le dio varios golpecitos leves en su espalda.

Yamamoto tenía sus ojos un poco llorosos. Su padre tenía ese olor que tanto atesoraba ahora y creía que jamás iba a volver a olerlo.

―Lo siento―dijo Yamamoto mientras se separaba y se tallaba sus ojos―Es sólo que... te extrañé y yo.. bueno... Gracias.

Su padre lo miró confundido unos momentos pero después le sonrió.

―Vamos, ayúdame un poco con los platos.

Yamamoto asintió frenéticamente y se puso su delantal. Y una melancolía inmensa lo invadió.

―Te quiero―le dijo a su padre antes de lavar los platos.

* * *

Hibari entró a su casa. Dejó la mochila en la entrada y se quitó los zapatos. Su casa olía a comida.

―Kyoya―oyó desde la sala.

Caminó hasta el lugar y vio a sus padres* sentados mirando la televisión.

―Ara~ Hoy llegaste temprano―le sonrió su madre―Te dejé la cena en la cocina. Hoy hice pescado al vapor.

―No es por presumir, pero le quedó delicioso―dijo su padre con una sonrisilla―Ella me obligó a dejarte un poco.

―¡Cariño! No digas eso.

―Pero es la verdad...

Hibari dejó a sus padres que siguieran con su conversación y fue hasta la cocina. Vio el plato ya servido con un plástico para cubrirlo. Su interior se alborotó. Él nunca había sido muy expresivo con su familia y sus padres aceptaban eso, pero maldición que hubiera dado cualquier cosa en volver a tener la oportunidad de estar con ellos. Y ahora que la tenía, no iba a desaprovecharla.

―¿Qué te parece si vemos esa película? ―dijo la señora a su marido.

―Mmm, no lo sé. ¿Segura que no llorarás del miedo?

―¡Cariño! Yo no...

La mujer no dijo nada al ver que Hibari se había parada frente a ellos. Los padres vieron que traía su cena en una mano y en la otra una bebida. Sin decir nada, Hibari se giró y se sentó entre ambos.

―Comeré aquí―dijo con simpleza mientras comenzaba a comer.

Los dos miraron sorpresivamente a su hijo y después se miraron entre ellos.

―¡Cariño! Trae la cámara de inmediato―gritó la mujer toda emocionada.

―¡En eso estoy! ¡En eso estoy!

Hibari se apenó un poco, pero quiso disimularlo mientras seguía comiendo.

―¿Hay algo que quieras ver en la televisión, Kyoya? ―le preguntó su madre.

―No, yo estoy bien.

La mujer sonrió ampliamente.

―¡Mi diario! ¡También trae mi diario! Esto es algo que tengo que recordar cuando sea más grande.

Hibari sonrió de lado.

Era bueno estar en casa.

* * *

*****Según recuerdo, así le decía M.M a Mukuro, pero la verdad es un recuerdo vago y no estoy segura.

*****De acuerdo a Wikia, según el fanbook dice que los padres de Hibari murieron; bueno, aquí no. Y como se dieron cuenta, sus personalidades son muy distintas a la de Hibari.

**Comentarios: **¡Qué tal! Espero que todos estén muy bien. Gracias nuevamente por sus reviews y sus mp! Y sí, decidí cambiar la descripción de la historia, jaja. Realmente nunca me había gustado como la puse. En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, que está mucho más ligero que el anterior.

Que tengan bonita semana.

Saludos~


	6. Chapter 6

**Clasificación**: **T-M**

* * *

**Traición**

**::**

* * *

_Estaban reunidos en aquella gran mesa para cenar juntos, todo un festín los estaba aguardando y lo que debía ser una agradable noche, era en realidad un infierno. Ninguno de los seis estaba comiendo o bebiendo algo, todos tenían la mirada puesta en el castaño que estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa. Tsuna tomó su copa flauta y bebió la deliciosa champagne, y entonces miró a sus invitados._

―_¿Qué sucede? ¿No les gusta la comida? _―_preguntó con voz aparentemente inocente_―_A Hayato parece no importarle, ¿no es así?_

_Los Guardianes miraron a Gokudera con reproche, quien se encontraba sentado del lado derecho de Tsuna. El Guardián de la Tormenta no los miró en ningún momento y siguió comiendo como si nada estuviera pasando._

―_Por favor chicos, hace tiempo que no logro reunirlos a todos. Últimamente han estado muy ocupados y rara vez nos sentamos a cenar como lo hacíamos antes. _

_Nadie se atrevió a decir algo. Esa mirada amable de Tsuna pronto pasó a ser agresiva y comenzó a mirar a uno por uno._

―_¿No me digan que siguen enojados por lo que pasó?_

―_Lo mataste_―_susurró Lambo y los otros Guardianes lo miraron y le hicieron señales para que guardara silencio, cosa que no funcionó_―_Lo mataste... sin razón alguna._

_Tsuna ahogó una risa de burla y sonrió mientras tomaba de nuevo su copa._

―_¿Sin ninguna razón dices? ¿Y desde cuando debo tener una razón para hacer algo?_

_Lambo iba a responder pero Chrome, quien estaba sentada a su lado, puso su brazo frente a él para que ya no dijera nada más._

―_Jefe..._ ―_antes lo llamaba así con inocencia, pero ahora prefería que le cortaran la lengua cada vez que tenía que decirlo_―_Lo que Lambo quiere decir es que pudo haber terminado de otra manera._

_Tsuna recargó su mejilla con su puño derecho y miró la copa que tenía en su otra mano con aburrimiento._

―_Pudo, sí. Pero no lo fue. Así que dejen de estar lloriqueando por su muerte y mejor traguen antes de que cambie mi opinión, ¿entendido?_

_Los Guardianes tragaron salvia y cada uno miró su plato. La última vez uno de ellos había sido intoxicado y Tsuna lo llamó el juego de la ruleta rusa pero con comida. Gokudera, quien en ningún momento parecía haber mostrado interés en la conversación, terminó pacientemente de comer y miró a Tsuna._

―_Juudaime, tienes que ir a la reunión en cinco minutos._

_Tsuna chasqueó su lengua y dejó la copa ya vacía en la mesa, después se puso de pie al igual que su Guardián de la Tormenta. Y antes de irse, se giró para volver a verlos una vez más._

―_Dino Cavallone debía morir, ya me estaba cayendo mal._

* * *

Era la primera vez en diez años que había logrado dormir perfectamente. Anoche se había repetido más de cien veces que este era el pasado y que nada malo le iba a suceder, y logró dormir sin despertarse ni una sola vez. Yamamoto bajó hasta la cocina y vio que su padre le había dejado el desayuno listo y un almuerzo para la escuela. Su sonrisa se incrementó y se talló los ojos para evitar que esas lágrimas se escaparan. Extrañaba esto.

―¡Takeshi! ―le gritó su padre desde la otra habitación―Ya llegaron por ti.

Yamamoto, quien tenía medio pan tostado en la boca, alzó una ceja y tragó de inmediato para luego levantarse e ir hasta la puerta.

―Buenos días.

La sonrisa que tenía junto con el buen humor se esfumaron tan pronto y lo vio. No se esforzó por ocultar su disgusto de verlo.

―Sí... buenos días.

Tsuna miró de forma confusa al beisbolista pero igualmente le sonrió.

―Gokudera dijo que nos vería en la escuela, así que sólo seremos tú y yo.

―Si... Es genial―dijo Yamamoto fingiendo emoción―Ah... Voy por mis cosas.

Cuando Yamamoto se dio la vuelta, Tsuna dio un paso al frente con intenciones de entrar a su casa, pero el chico le cerró la puerta prácticamente en su cara. Tsuna se quedó ahí, quieto y con su nariz a milímetros de la puerta. La sonrisa se fue apagando y poco a poco su rostro comenzó a mostrar signos de disgusto. Se acomodó su bolsa y se alejó de la casa.

Yamamoto logró ver desde la ventana que el chico ya se estaba marchando, se talló la cara con desesperación y de inmediato salió de su casa.

―¡Tsuna, espera! ―le gritó mientras lo alcanzaba. ¡Esto era perfecto! Recordó que siempre lo dejaba pasar a su casa por las mañanas para ofrecerle algo comer, aunque él siempre rechazaba todo, ¡y ahora le acababa de cerrar la puerta en su cara! Y con el recibimiento que le dio, estaba seguro que ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones―¡Tsuna!

Tsuna no se detuvo y en realidad aceleró el paso.

―Si no quieres verme, sólo tienes que decirlo ¿bien? No te estoy esforzando a hacer nada―dijo el castaño con enojo.

―¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ¿Quién dijo que no quiero verte?

―¿Bromeas, verdad? ―Tsuna se detuvo y luego se giró para verlo―Yamamoto puedo ser distraído pero no soy estúpido, es obvio que no me quieres ver, así que mejor evitemos un mal rato y que cada quien vaya por su rumbo a la escuela, ¿entendido?

_...Así que dejen de estar lloriqueando por su muerte y mejor traguen antes de que cambie mi opinión, ¿entendido?_

Yamamoto se quedó totalmente quieto. ¿Cuántas veces no ha escuchado "entendido" provenir de sus labios? Y en todas esas ocasiones se sabía perfectamente que si no hacían lo que **_él_** pedía, las cosas iban a tornarse mal. Tsuna dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de frustración que trajo de vuelta a la realidad a Yamamoto.

―Lo siento―dijo el castaño y lo miró con cierto arrepentimiento―No quise descargar mi frustración contigo.

―N-no... no pasa nada. Discúlpame a mí por haberte cerrado la puerta.

Tsuna sonrió de lado sin mucha gana y ambos siguieron caminando para la escuela, pero se podía sentir el aire pesado entre los dos. Yamamoto sabía que había metido la pata y estaba seguro que Hibari y Kyoko lo iban a regañar por eso. Se llevó una mano a su cabeza y revolvió su cabello con frustración. ¡Simplemente ya no sabía cómo actuar con él! Éste no es el chico que hace cosas horrendas e imperdonables a los demás sólo porque piensa que puede, él no es quien destruye miles de vidas por pura diversión...él no es la persona que asesinó a su padre.

Y lo frustrante de todo es saber que él no hizo todo eso, sino que pronto lo va hacer a menos que encuentren un modo de detenerlo o que le quiten la vida.

―¡Tsuna!

Y se detuvo al oír su voz. Oh Dios.

―Dino-san, ¿qué haces aquí?

Yamamoto miró con asombro a Dino Cavallone, vivo frente a él, abrazando a Tsuna como si no lo hubiera visto en años y sonriendo de la única manera que él podía hacerlo. Su estómago se contrajo y comenzó a sentir nauseas. Dino siempre los ayudó; él siempre estuvo ahí cuando Tsuna comenzó a perder el control y también era el que decía que todo iba a salir bien y que el antiguo Tsuna iba a regresar algún día. Jamás había dejado de llamarse su hermano mayor, y por más que Tsuna le decía de cosas obscenas o lo amenazaba, Dino nunca se retiró. Al menos no hasta que su cabeza se separó de su cuerpo. Era triste saber que su muerte fue por haber sido amable y considerado para un Jefe Mafioso.

―¿Yamamoto, estás bien?

Dino puso una mano sobre su hombro y él la apartó rápidamente.

―Ah... sí, sí―dijo mientras intentaba sonreír―Yo... me voy a adelantar.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

¿Cuántos años hace que ocurrió la desgracia de Dino Cavallone? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis? Iba a perder su razón por estar en este lugar al ver personas que en su tiempo ya no respiraban. Cuando llegó a la entrada de la escuela, dio grandes respiros para calmarse.

―¡Hey! ―Gokudera le pegó en la espalda y tenía su típico rostro de indiferencia―¿Estás bien?

Yamamoto lo miró unos momentos, ¿podría ser...?

―Café expreso.

Gokudera alzó una ceja.

―No gracias, estoy bien.

Ah, no era su Gokudera. Yamamoto dio un respiro más y se esforzó por sonreír. Aunque Gokudera de inmediato detectó que esa sonrisa era muy mala.

―¿Dónde está Juudaime?

―Ah... Tsuna se quedó atrás.

―¡¿Qué?! ―gritó el joven―¡Te atreviste a dejarlo solo!

―¡Yamamoto! ¡Gokudera-kun!

Tsuna corrió hasta ellos y detrás del castaño estaba Dino sonriendo.

―Yamamoto, te fuiste muy rápido, ¿estás bien?

Yamamoto asintió con la cabeza y desvió la mirada. Le era muy duro ver a Dino así de... feliz y no poder decirle que iba a morir por la culpa de su autoproclamado hermano menor. El sonido de una mochila caer llamó su atención y todos giraron su cabeza. Kyoko estaba con la boca muy abierta y estaba algo pálida.

―D-Dino-san...

Dino ladeó su cabeza. Conocía a la chica de vista pero en realidad nunca había entablado una conversación con ella.

―Eh..sí―miró a Tsuna para ayudarle a recordar su nombre.

Tsuna sonrió y recogió la mochila de Kyoko.

―Aquí tienes, Kyoko-chan.

Kyoko le arrebató la mochila y en ningún momento dejó de ver a Dino, quien ya se estaba sintiendo incómodo por esa mirada que le estaba dando.

―Porque no nos vamos a terminar ese proyecto de geografía―le dijo Yamamoto mientras la tomaba de los hombros

―Historia... ―corrigió la chica.

―Sí, eso.

Yamamoto prácticamente la arrastró de ahí y la llevo hasta unas bancas retiradas que había en el patio de Namimori-chuu.

―No puedo creerlo―dijo la chica con sorpresa―Dino-san está vivo.

―Y con la cabeza en sobre sus hombros ―Kyoko miró de mala forma a Yamamoto―Lo siento.

―¿No sabes si alguien más está aquí?

El beisbolista negó.

―Lo intenté con Gokudera pero no hubo suerte.

Kyoko suspiró.

―Con mi hermano tampoco. Sólo nos quedaría ver a Chrome-chan, Haru-chan y Lambo-kun.

―Con Lambo lo veo un poco difícil―dijo Yamamoto con cierta preocupación―Después de todo vive con él.

―¿Y para qué quieren la Lambo?

Los dos jóvenes saltaron un poco con sorpresa al oír la voz de Reborn, quien estaba colgando de un árbol cercano a ellos. Sólo él podía estar entre ellos y no sentir su presencia. Ambos se miraron con la boca un poco abierta y luego miraron a Reborn.

―Bebé estás... estás aquí.

―¿Dónde más esperaban que estuviera? ―le preguntó con duda.

―Eh...

―¿Con Tsuna-kun?

Reborn entrecerró sus ojos al detectar el cierto tono irritado al nombrar el nombre de su alumno. El arcobaleno bajó del árbol para ponerse justo frente a ellos.

―Ustedes están extraños al igual que Hibari―declaró el infante.

―N-no, claro que no―se defendió Yamamoto―Es el.. ah... estrés de la escuela.

Kyoko sólo se limitó a sonreírle.

―Claro...Y ¿para qué quieren a Lambo?

―Ah.. ―ahora la chica tomó la palabra―Queremos preguntarle algo a Lambo-kun, eso es todo.

―Muy bien, si quieren yo les paso su mensaje.

―No―dijo inmediatamente el beisbolista―Así está bien, no te preocupes.

Reborn iba a decir algo más, pero en ese momento sonó la campana y los jóvenes aprovecharon para irse.

―Algo está pasando aquí―susurró Reborn para él mismo.

* * *

Una vez dentro del edificio, Yamamoto y Kyoko suspiraron con alivio. No habían podido ni darse el tiempo de procesar que Reborn estaba vivo cuando el bebé ya los estaba llenando de preguntas, justo como él es. Hibari los vio y les hizo la señal de que se acercaran a él.

―Chrome no es la que conocemos―dijo el prefecto―La interrogué hace un momento.

―Ni Gokudera ni mi hermano tampoco.

―Eso sólo se limita entonces a Haru y a Lambo―siguió Yamamoto―El único problema ahora es sólo preguntarle a Lambo.

―Alguien tendrá que ir a su casa.

Los dos chicos miraron a Kyoko y ella de inmediato se puso a la defensiva.

―¡No! ―dijo casi gritando―¡No pienso ir a su casa! En todo caso, deberías ir tu Yamamoto. Normalmente son Gokudera, mi hermano y tú los que van.

―Te aseguro que no quiero estar bajo el mismo techo que él.

―¿Y qué te hace creer que yo sí?

―¡Suficiente! ―intervino Hibari―Lambo no es tan idiota, tal vez y él nos encuentre.

―¡Yamamoto! ¡Kyoko-chan! ―les gritó Tsuna desde el otro lado del pasillo―¡Nezu-sensei ya entró!

Los dos mencionados gimieron con fastidio y se dirigieron a su salón. Será un día largo.

* * *

**Comentarios: **¡Hola! Lamento mucho este capítulo flojo y la tardanza, he tenido ciertos problemas con esta historia. ¿No les ha pasado que tienen toda una idea en su mente pero es muy difícil escribirla? Esto es lo que me está sucediendo en estos momentos. Como sea, aún así espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, esperemos que el siguiente me salga mejor. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Que tengan una buena semana.

Saludos~


	7. Chapter 7

**Clasificación**: **T-M**

* * *

**Traición**

**::**

* * *

_―¿Qué es esto?_

_Dejó la caja a un lado de Soichi, quién apartó su mirada de su trabajo para verla y luego miró a Tsuna. El castaño tenía una sonrisilla dibujada y sus ojos estaban cerrados, para cualquier otra persona, ese rostro pasaría por uno de una persona amable y considerada. Oh, pero Soichi sabía bien que detrás de esa aparente inocencia estaba un monstruo dispuesto a hacer lo que sea si no obtenía una respuesta._

_―Te lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿qué es esto?_

_Soichi tragó saliva. Se quitó sus gafas protectoras, luego se puso sus lentes y respiró profundamente._

_―Es una caja..._

_―Sí, eso puedo verlo―dijo Tsuna mientras la volvía a tomar―Lo que quiero saber es por qué Lambo tenía esto. _

_―Yo se la di._

_―Otra respuesta que ya se―Tsuna lo miró directo a los ojos y Soichi pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al momento que hizo contacto con esos ojos caramelo―Voy a ser más específico, Soichi, ¿por qué demonios Lambo tiene una caja cuya arma resulta ser algo parecido al Thunder Helm?_

_Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios. _

_Soichi dio unos pasos hacia atrás, todo su cuerpo estaba temblado y podía sentir el miedo recorrer sus venas. Tsuna ensanchó más su sonrisa y Soichi pudo jurar que acababa de ver su vida entera pasar frente a sus ojos. Si Dios le tenía un poco de compasión, iba a poder seguir respirando al final de esta conversación. Nuevamente el pelirrojo tragó saliva y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba del otro lado de la mesa, como si eso evitara que el Décimo Vongola no le diera un balazo en la cabeza._

_―¿Y bien?_

_Soichi se armó de valor, ya había ensayado esto en ocasiones anteriores, tenía todo un discurso ya memorizado en caso de que este día llegara, y maldición que hubiera preferido que jamás pasara. _

_―Lambo no puede andar por ahí defendiéndose sólo con un revólver, ¡todavía es un niño! Así que construí lo más cercano que pude a su Vongola Gear para que pudiera tener más protección y estar seguro que él seguirá con vida._

_Tsuna se quedó mirándolo unos momentos y después comenzó a reírse a grandes carcajadas, como si le acabaran de contar el chiste más gracioso de todos. Soichi, por otra parte, comenzó a sentir su espalda mojada debido al sudor que su cuerpo estaba produciendo. _

_―Me deshice de los Vongola Gear, ¿y luego tú haces la recreación de uno? ―Tsuna dio tres aplausos lentos―Como siempre, desafías todos los límites Soichi. Pero sólo hay una pequeña cosa que me molesta, ¿quién te dijo que podías darle un arma a Lambo? Y todavía peor, un arma que se asemeja a su Vongola Gear. _

_La sonrisa de Tsuna se desvaneció por completo, siendo reemplazada por una mueca de seriedad. Soichi deseaba profundamente que hubiera una gran pared de metal sólido para no verlo y asegurarse de que iba a estar seguro de él. _

_―Tú―susurró._

_―¿Disculpa? No te oí. _

_Soichi dio un gran bocado de aire._

_―Tú lo hiciste. _

_Tsuna arqueó una ceja y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Soichi logró ver una expresión diferente en él que sólo enojo y sadismo. Tsuna acababa de hacer un rostro de confusión y el joven aprovechó ese momento. _

_―Hace tres años atrás, un día antes de ser nombrado Décimo, me hiciste prometerte que no importara lo que pasara, sea cual sea la circunstancia, el día o la hora, no iba a dejar a tus Guardianes indefensos, sobre todo a Lambo; y también me dijiste que tenía que cumplir esa orden sin importar lo que los demás dijeran, incluso si tú mismo llegaras a contradecirlo. _

_El castaño torció un poco sus labios pero poco tiempo después volvió a sonreír._

_―Es gracioso, no recuerdo haber dicho tal cosa―Tsuna deslizó la caja al lado de la mesa en donde Soichi se encontraba―¿Y has hecho algún otra arma?_

_―Ah... Bueno, tengo prototipos para los otros seis y los diseños también, pero todavía no tengo nada hecho formalmente para los demás..._

_―Te propongo algo―le interrumpió Tsuna―Dejaré que Lambo conserve esta caja a cambio de que me des todos los prototipos y diseños de las armas de los demás. _

_―¿Qué?_

_―¿O es que prefieres que destruya la caja de Lambo, todos esos prototipos y diseños, y de paso también destruir tu vida? ―Tsuna comenzó a rodear la mesa y Soichi sólo pudo seguirlo con la mirada. Y una vez que estuvo a un lado del pelirrojo, el castaño delineó con delicadeza la barbilla de Soichi―Debo decir que sería una lástima perderte Soichi, siendo que tu eres tan...útil. _

_Soichi tragó otra vez saliva. Tsuna estaba nuevamente sonriendo y Soichi supo que ya estaba a un paso de perder la paciencia, así que con una velocidad impresionante, tomó varias hojas que estaban regadas por toda la mesa y luego fue a otro escritorio que estaba en una esquina, y con manos temblorosas, agarró cada una de las pequeñas armas y cajas incompletas que tenía. _

_―Esto es todo―dijo mientras le extendía las cosas. _

_Tsuna tomó primero las hojas y luego activó sus llamas quemándolas en el proceso, después hizo lo mismo con lo demás. Una vez que terminó, sacudió sus manos y luego puso una mano sobre el hombro de Soichi, quien dio un pequeño brinco al sentir el contacto. _

_―Solo por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, pero tienes que dejar de hacer armas para los demás, ¿entendido?_

_Soichi asintió. Finalmente Tsuna se alejó de él y salió de su laboratorio. Fue entonces que Soichi pudo relajarse y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Se quitó sus gafas y comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. No estaba seguro si iba a poder volver a soportar la presencia de Tsuna. _

_Oyó unos pasos acercarse a él. Mantuvo su cabeza hacia abajo y rezaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera Tsuna otra vez, porque estaba seguro que se burlaría de él por mostrarse débil._

_―Soichi._

_El mencionado alzó su cabeza para encontrarse con Gokudera._

_―Necesitamos hablar._

* * *

Kyoko no podía esperar la hora para que las clases terminaran.

Resulta que luego de que la clase de Nezu-sensei había terminado, Reborn (disfrazado como Boreen-sensei) entró al salón y luego de un discurso al que no le prestó atención, entonces Dino entró al aula como maestro suplente. Inmediatamente había volteado para ver a Yamamoto, quien no se molestó en ocultar toda su sorpresa y hasta tenía abierta su boca. Ella estaba casi segura que Reborn lo había hecho a propósito, debido al comportamiento que Yamamoto había tenido hacia Dino, que ya debía saber, y porque supo que algo había diferente con ellos y con Hibari.

Ver a Dino siento tan despistado y torpe le provocaba dos tipos de sentimientos: el primero era de inmensa alegría, mientras que el segundo era de una tremenda tristeza. Dos sentimientos opuestos por sí solos y que lo único que le estaban ocasionando eran una terribles nauseas. De verdad que se sentía mal por el joven rubio, de todas las personas a las que **_é_l**les ha quitado la vida, la de Dino no tuvo ningún tipo de razón; no que alguna otra lo tuviera... ¡Pero simplemente él no se lo merecía!

Cuando comenzaron a conocerse mejor, Dino siempre había sido muy bueno con ella. Le daba ánimos y la hacía reír, en realidad hacía eso con todos. Era como tener un hermano mayor (otro en el caso de ella) y que siempre iban a poder contar con él. Pero tenía que acabar con eso Sawada Tsunayoshi, aunque también era de esperarse. Lo triste era que parecía que se esforzaba por hacerlos infelices y quitarles todo lo que amaban o apreciaban. Y al final lo único que tenían era sólo a **_él. _**

Tan pronto como escuchó el sonido de la campana para la hora del almuerzo, Kyoko se puso de pie y salió del salón sin importarle los llamados de Hana. Iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela sin ningún rumbo en específico. Y entonces chocó con alguien.

―¡Al extremo hermana!

Kyoko miró a Ryohei y vio en él ese rostro protector que él siempre le brindó.

―Café expreso.

Ryohei ladeó su cabeza.

―Ya te lo dije, no tengo ganas de café.

La chica dio un suspiro. Éste podría ser su hermano, pero no era _su_ hermano. No era el joven con el que lloró por días por lo sucedido con Hana y que al final tuvo que consolarlo más a él, considerando que Hana era su esposa. Kyoko se apartó de él y siguió caminando y para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba adentro de la oficina de Hibari. Era una suerte que el prefecto no estuviera, porque se deslizó por la puerta y comenzó a llorar.

Esto era demasiado para ella.

Tenía años en no llorar, pero ahora simplemente no podía evitarlo. Era muy triste y frustrante tener que ver a personas que ya no estaban vivas y no poder avisarles sobre lo que iban a vivir en el futuro... Mejor dicho, que no iban a vivir un futuro. Soichi podía ser un genio al haber logrado que sus mentes viajaran al pasado, pero ni él hubiera podido predecir que estos sentimientos estuvieran en ella.

Tocaron levemente a la puerta, ella de inmediato se puso de pie y se limpió las lágrimas. Yamamoto entró a la oficina y la miró con empatía.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ―le preguntó con sinceridad.

―He estado peor―dijo Kyoko mientras aspiraba fuertemente la nariz―Y eso es verdad.

―Sí, podemos estar ahogándonos ahora con todo esto que sentimos pero al final hemos vivido cosas peores.

Yamamoto se sentó en el suelo frente al escritorio y Kyoko lo acompañó.

―¿Somos seres sin corazón?

El beisbolista miró a la joven con confusión.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Tú lo dijiste, hemos vivido cosas peores pero jamás me había sentido así―Kyoko se llevó una mano a su pecho y las lágrimas volvieron a descender―¿Es que acaso llegamos a un punto en donde nos volvimos insensibles? ¿Y es por eso que ahora nos sentimos así?

Yamamoto no sabía que decir porque realmente nunca lo había razonado, al menos no hasta ahora. Habían hecho y vivido cosas que hubiera ya matado a cualquier otra persona, pero ellos seguían vivos. Y la verdad seguían con vida porque tuvieron que tragarse todos sus sentimientos con tal de seguir respirando.

―Tal vez...

Kyoko seguía llorando y a la vez se estaba limpiando las lágrimas.

―Sólo quiero volver... Quiero volver a como todo era antes. ¡Quiero volver a esta edad y ser feliz otra vez!

Yamamoto hizo lo único que pensó en ese momento: abrazarla. Kyoko rompió en llanto y aceptó el abrazo del chico. Yamamoto no la veía como una mujer débil, por el contrario, ella era la que más se tenía que tragar las cosas y soportar otras más; después de todo ella...

Abrieron la puerta y Tsuna los miró con sorpresa.

* * *

**Comentarios: **¡Chan, chan, chan! Jaja, ¡Que tal a todos! Como compensación por la tardanza del anterior capítulo, decidí subir este de una vez. Muchas gracias de nuevo por sus reviews, favoritos y mp! Por cierto, gracias a **Chiyo Asakura **por el consejo, me ayudó para este capítulo (: En fin, ahora si que no tengo nada interesante que decir. Espero que les haya gustado.

Buen fin de semana!

Saludos~


	8. Chapter 8

**Clasificación**: **T-M**

* * *

**Traición**

**::**

* * *

_Ella podía sentir esos pasos que iban detrás de su persona. Y entre más aceleraba el paso, quien sea que la estaba siguiendo hacía lo mismo. Ya había escuchado por parte de Kyoko que el nuevo personal en la mansión Vongola era muy acosadora, por lo que no dudo en sacar el arma que tenía guardada y darse la media vuelta apuntándola._

_―¿Quieres atravesarme el cráneo?_

_Haru entrecerró sus ojos al tener a Tsuna a tan solo un brazo de distancia de ella. Oh, cómo desearía de verdad poderle volar la cabeza en ese mismo momento. Motivos no le faltaban. _

_―¿Y que todo el personal me haga agujeros como un queso? No gracias, mejor en otro momento. En privado._

_Tsuna comenzó a reírse a grandes carcajadas y Haru estuvo tentada a realmente dispararle. _

_―¿Qué le pasó a esa nerviosa, amable y tierna Haru?_

_―Se la comió un bastardo mafioso y sólo dejó odio en ella―respondió con un toque de odio en su voz. _

_Tsuna no parecía molesto y sólo logró sonreír más. Entonces, sin que Haru lo pudiera haber predico, se acercó rápidamente a ella y la tomó del brazo que sostenía el arma. La embistió contra la pared y le apretó la muñeca hasta que soltara el arma. _

_―Hayato tiene suerte―dijo Tsuna pícaramente y con un tono de burla―A veces me arrepiento de no haberte escogido._

_―Bueno, yo me alegro muchísimo que no lo hicieras―Haru se mantuvo firme y lo miró directo a los ojos―Me mataría antes de estar a tu lado. _

_―¿Quieres que te conceda el deseo?_

_Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y trató de seguir teniendo su rostro de indiferencia, aún cuando por dentro se moría por gritar y llorar. Nuevamente Tsuna comenzó a reírse y luego la soltó, Haru entonces se tocó su muñeca por instinto. El Décimo Vongola recogió el arma del suelo y le apuntó ahora. _

_―¿Cuándo comenzaste a llevar una pistola?_

_―Desde que vivo aquí―le respondió fríamente. _

_Tsuna disparó. _

_Haru sólo dio un pequeño brinco cuando la bala impactó en el florero que estaba a un lado y una gota de sudor recorrió su mejilla. _

_―Los tengo a todos aquí por una razón._

_―¿En serio? ¿Y qué razón es? ¿Torturarnos hasta la muerte?_

_Tsuna volvió a disparar. Ahora fue contra la vasija que estaba en la otra mesita. _

_―Eso es sólo un extra―dijo el chico y alzó un hombro desinteresado―Debo divertirme en algo luego de tanto trabajo._

_―Claro―Haru usó un tono de obviedad falsa―Como si matar personas y traficar droga fuera un trabajo arduo._

_Tsuna disparó dos veces seguidas. Una de las balas fue contra el mujo y la otra le pasó a un lado. Haru seguía sin doblarse. De hecho, ella se puso lo más derecha que pudo y respiró profundamente. Su arma de era de cinco tiros y ya llevaba cuatro. _

_―La verdad, matar personas y traficar drogas sí es un trabajo arduo―explicó Tsuna―Hay que tener el control, Haru, porque si uno se descuida tan sólo un poco, todo puede colapsar. Es una casa de cartas, al mínimo roce de aire, la casa se viene abajo._

_―... Que casa tan frágil tienes entonces._

_Haru cerró sus ojos esperando a que le disparara. Y entonces_

**_"Click"_**

_―Tsk. Ya no hay más balas―Tsuna le aventó el arma a sus pies y después se dio la vuelta―Salúdame a Hayato, Haru. Hoy fue tu día de suerte._

_Cuando Tsuna se marchó, ella se dejó caer de rodillas y no paraba de temblar. Dios, el destino, el karma o lo que sea, se había apiadado de ella. Si su arma hubiera tenido las cinco balas, otro funeral más hubiera sido necesario._

* * *

Tsuna los estaba mirando con unos ojos muy abiertos e inclusive su boca estaba un poco abierta. Yamamoto y Kyoko se separaron de inmediato y el joven beisbolista se puso de pie.

―Ah... Yo... ―balbuceaba el castaño―Los vi sa-salir del salón muy alterados y... eh... alguien me dijo que vio a Yamamoto entrar aquí... ―Tsuna se veía herido emocionalmente, pero aún así se esforzaba por sonreírles―Yo... lo siento.

Tsuna salió de ahí y cerró la puerta con mucha tranquilidad. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Yamamoto reaccionó.

―Mierda, mierda, mierda―comentó el joven a decir alterado―Acabamos de arruinarlo.

―Pero no hicimos nada―susurró Kyoko.

―¡Pero él no lo sabe! ―le gritó Yamamoto―Hibari dijo que vio esa maldita sonrisa en él. Así que cualquier cambio o cosa que hagamos fuera de lugar, como esto, puede darle una razón para que se altere.

Antes de que pudiera irse detrás del chico, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y entró un Gokudera muy enojado. Cerró de un portazo la puerta y le dio un severo golpe a Yamamoto en la otra mejilla que no estaba herida.

―¡¿Es que acaso perdiste la cabeza?!

Kyoko, quién seguía en el suelo, miró a Gokudera con gran sorpresa y de inmediato se puso de pie.

―Café expreso.

Gokudera la miró unos segundos perplejo. Fue entonces que Kyoko sonrió levemente, ¡éste era...!

―¿Cómo te pones a decir estupideces de bebidas, mujer? ―le respondió enojado. La sonrisa de Kyoko se evaporó, éste no era _su_ Gokudera. El bombardero miró a Yamamoto―¡Sabes que Juudaime se está esforzando mucho con ella! Y luego tú vienes y la abrazas. ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿No fuiste tú quién lo alentó a atreverse a pedirle que salieran?

―¿Qué? ―masculló Yamamoto

―¿Qué? ¿Fuiste tú quién lo alentó? ―Kyoko intentó con todas sus fuerzas no arrugar su rostro del coraje interior que estaba sintiendo, por lo que sólo apretó lo más que pudo sus dientes.

Gokudera se dio un golpe con su palma en su cara y luego bajó la mano con toda desesperación por su rostro.

―Eres el imbécil más grande que he conocido.

Kyoko tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y actuar como lo hubiera hecho hacer diez años.

―¡Pero nada sucede entre nosotros!

―¡Ya lo sé! ―dijo Gokudera fastidiado―Pero Juudaime es muy sensible y por más que le quise decir lo mismo, no me hizo caso. Así que uno de ustedes dos, par de mensos, tiene que ir a aclararle las cosas.

Yamamoto y Kyoko se miraron, y con sus ojos se señalaban mutuamente para que el otro fuera. Entonces Kyoko dio un leve quejido y entonces dio un paso al frente.

―Yo voy.

La chica salió de la oficina de Hibari y buscó a Tsuna por toda la escuela. Fue hasta que sonó la campana que encontró al castaño sentado en una de las bancas más lejanas de todo el patio, debajo del árbol más frondoso del lugar. El chico tenía las piernas arriba de la banca, y su mentón estaba recargado en sus rodillas, además de que sus manos estaban abrazando sus piernas. Tragó saliva y rezó para que nada malo sucediera, y para que ella no dijera tampoco nada malo.

―Tsuna-kun...

Tsuna se sobresaltó al oír su voz y perdió el equilibrio, haciendo que cayera de la banca. Y por primera vez en muchos, muchos años, Kyoko se rió levemente de él. ¡Cómo se acordaba de esas reacciones por parte de él! Era una de las cosas que a ella le fascinaban de su persona, y lamentablemente fue también una de las primeras cosas que habían cambiado en él. Su sonrisa se desvaneció totalmente y no fue hasta que oyó a Tsuna quejarse que reaccionó.

―K-Kyoko-chan...La campana ya sonó, ¿no deberías estar en clase?

―Bueno... tú también deberías de estarlo.

Kyoko se sentó en la banca y Tsuna, una vez que se había puesto de pie, se sentó del otro lado. Había un espacio de por lo menos treinta centímetros entre los dos. Ambos estaban nerviosos aunque sus razones eran totalmente diferentes.

―Yo... lo siento―dijo Kyoko intentando sonar amable―No... creí que reaccionarías así al ver a Yamamoto abrazándome, ¿es que acaso no quieres que nadie lo haga?

Tsuna se puso colorado, la miró y negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―comentó de inmediato―P-puede que esté saliendo contigo, Kyoko-chan, pero no soy tu dueño. De hecho, soy yo quien se debe de disculpar. Estuvo mal que reaccionara así y que me fuera sin escuchar lo que tenían que decir.

―"¿Cómo es posible que esta persona se haya convertido en un monstruo?" ―pensó Kyoko realmente sorprendida. Había bloqueado todos lo relacionado con él, y ahora que se estaba dando la oportunidad de recordar las cosas como eran antes, no entendía como era que este chico hubiera cambiado de una forma tan tremenda.

―Yo sé que hay cosas que no me puedes decir, o que tal vez no me quieras decir. Y lo respeto, de verdad que sí. Yo también te oculto cosas y... y no sé porque dije eso. Olvida que dije eso por favor―Tsuna estaba nervioso y no sabía qué más cosas decir―Sólo.. uh... espero que Yamamoto te haya hecho sentir mejor y que lo que sea por lo que estés pasando, mejore.

―Basta―le dijo ella.

Tsuna la miró confuso y vio el rostro dolido de Kyoko. De inmediato el chico se alteró al verla así.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

―Basta―repitió ella―Si sigues así yo...yo...

Kyoko comenzó a darse golpes fuertes en sus mejillas, alterando todavía más a Tsuna, quien después reaccionó y la sujetó de las muñecas para que dejara de lastimarse. Aún cuando él había hecho esto de buena fe, Kyoko se alteró un poco y de inmediato apartó sus manos de él. **_Él _**siempre que la tomaba por las muñecas algo malo sucedía. Entonces se miraron directamente a los ojos. Asombrada y con manos temblorosas, Kyoko fue acercando sus manos hasta tocar suavemente las mejillas de Tsuna.

―Yo... recuerdo que me mirabas de esta forma―susurró y podía sentir que las lágrimas ya querían salir de sus ojos.

¿Cómo fue que no le prestó la atención suficiente a esos ojos caramelo? Estos eran unos ojos que reflejaban amabilidad pura, algo que sólo él podía hacer.

―¿Qué te pasó? ―preguntó tristemente.

Tsuna curveó un poco sus labios confundido.

―¿Qué?

Y como si le hubieran dado un golpe, Kyoko regresó a la realidad. Rápidamente apartó las manos de él y se puso de pie, dándole la espalda a Tsuna. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¡Éste no era el momento para ponerse como una niña enamorada! También debía recordar que este no era **_su_** Tsuna.

―Kyoko-chan―la suave voz de Tsuna la hizo dudar de nuevo y lentamente se giró para verlo. Tsuna le estaba sonriendo tiernamente―Lo siento.

―Ya... ya te habías disculpado. Yo también lo lamento.

―Mejor hay que ir a clases, el maestro se va a enojar con nosotros.

Tsuna comenzó a andar y ella lo miró.

―Lamento que tenga que matarte si es necesario―dijo con un hilo de voz.


End file.
